My Fair Lady
by gleeforyou
Summary: He found her washed up on the beach like she had walked out of a dream, refusing to answer any of his questions. He should have known then that she was going to change his life forever. AU
1. Chapter 1

The waves were a dull, pale gray, frothing a thick white foam as they crashed mercilessly against the rocky shore. A girl stood at the edge of the rocky cliffs, staring out at the open sea with nothing but dread in her gaze. She opened her arms wide, welcoming the fine spray of sea mist that rained down on her body. The water was cool as it splashed across her face, soaking her fine, ornate silks in heavy sea brine and making the material sag on her delicate frame. Closing her eyes, she wished that could stay here forever, under the mist of the sea where her problems were drowned out by the roar of the waves.

Peeking down at the jagged rocks below, the girl contemplated jumping for the slightest of moments. It was a selfish thought, but it passed through her mind nonetheless. It would be naïve for her to think that her death would stop the impeding war at all, even though she had been the cause to all of her father's problems. Now the war seemed inevitable, and the urge to jump seemed futile.

Turning her gaze south, she saw the port in the distance, and the mast of her father's most trusted ship stood high and proud in the sunlight. Her father's emblem, a roaring dragon that represented the family name, was waving proudly from a flag on the back of the boat. Her servants from the castle were continuously loading her belongings below the deck, in order to ready her for her journey. She asked one of the maids if she could help carry some of the load and the woman flat put refused.

"Do not trouble yourself with menial tasks, your highness, let us do the work." Dejected, she had walked out towards the cliffs in order to stay out of everyone's way.

Being the sole Princess and heir to the entire kingdom was rather boring sometimes.

Annabeth, daughter of King Frederick, was the kingdom's only hope for a peaceful future. Her mother had died during childbirth, and while she adored her father more than anything else in the world, she desperately wished that he had taken on another wife after her mother's death. Another woman could have given him sons who could have ruled the Kingdom in Annabeth's place when they came of age, instead of leaving all of the responsibility on Annabeth's shoulders. Now she was the family's only hope pf producing an heir to the throne, which was the reason why all of her problems had started.

During the winter months, Annabeth had finally come of age to start choosing a husband. Lords from every region of the kingdom started to arrive at the capitol, hoping for a chance to win Annabeth's hand in marriage. They draped her in the finest silks from the East, they showered her with the brightest jewels, and they bathed her in praise and pretty words and promises of undying love.

She didn't believe a single world of it. None of these men actually cared about her; they only cared about the wealth, power and status that came with her title. The gifts they gave to her were meaningless, their words empty and hollow. When she looked in their eyes, she saw selfishness and greed instead of love and compassion. She didn't want to live in a life with no love, which is exactly what the Royal Council was trying to arrange for her.

That was when she had decided to return them all down. She already had little control of her own life; her days were planned for her before she even opened her eyes and she walked through the motion like she was an actress playing a very demanding role. Very few people knew the real Annabeth; the girl underneath the make-up and silk and gold. Until she met a man who wanted to know the true soul inside the future queen, she refused to see any suitor who arrived at the castle. Whether it be a Lorde, a knight, or a fool, she turned them all away. Their gifts were returned and their invitations were ignored.

That was when' Annabeth's problems truly began. The Lords of the Western Lands were furious at Annabeth's fastidious denials, so they decided to join forces and head to the Capitol to seize the throne, and Annabeth, for themselves. They were ruining the delicate balance of peace through the lands and if her father didn't act quickly then the whole kingdom would be lost in the destruction of war. She couldn't stand being the cause of so many problems and her safety was now fully compromised, so her father decided to send her away until the fighting had ceased.

Now, as she stared out at the sea and contemplated her choices, she wondered if jumping was actually a good idea. If her father failed, and the kingdom fell into the hands of another noble, Annabeth would forever be trapped in her own life under the control pf a cruel, loveless man. If he succeeded and Annabeth ,ad it back to the capitol in one piece, then her life would consist of nothing but babies and power and she would still be trapped in her own life.

All she had to do was jump and she would finally be free…

"My lady!" A loud, familiar voice could be heard approaching the Princess. "You get your royal ass away from those cliffs right this second!"

She sighed deeply as her most trusted handmaiden and personal bodyguard, Thalia, pulled her back away from the edge of the cliffs with a deadly fire in her eyes. She was the only person in Annabeth's life who was honest with her, and was never afraid to speak her mind around the future queen. Annabeth considered her a priceless assent in her life; she could tie a corset almost as well as she could throw a knife and her attitude was exactly what the princess needed. She was brash, succinct and slightly vulgar, which Annabeth appreciated after a life filled with propriety.

"I was just looking," she said, her voice sad. "This is the only home I've ever known. I wanted to take it all in for one last time." Thalia eyed her warily, but shrugged and started to walk towards the port. The ship was leaving soon, getting ready to lead the princess to safety. "Where were you this morning?" Normally Thalia was always at Annabeth's side, but she did have some moments where she was left alone as long as there were guards present to protect her.

"I went into the town square to get you some extra tea," she said, rolling her eyes. "God forbid we arrive in the middle of nowhere without your chamomile." If anyone else spoke to Annabeth in such a manner, they would probably be punished, but Annabeth allowed Thalia liberties that others did not have.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have liked to see the square on last time."

Thalia looked bewildered. "My Lady, you know your father hasn't allowed you outside of the castle walls since before you came of age. The square is crawling with spies and mercenaries that are out for your blood. I'm surprised he let you out of his sight for this long."

"Yes," she said dryly, "and now he's sending me all the way across the continent. What a contradiction."

"Princess,"Thalia's eyes grew hard, revealing for a moment the true assassin that lied underneath the guise of a handmaiden. "House Castellan has amassed new allies in the west. They're attacking every village from the Western Mountains to the Valleys of the Sun in the south. They will be at the capitol faster than you think and they are coming here for you and you alone." Annabeth's heart was pounding at the implications when she thought about all of those innocent people, dying, burning, fighting, and starving in the name of Princess Annabeth.

It made her sick to her stomach.

"I hate him," she seethed through gritted teeth as the image of the young Lord, Luke, popped into her head. They had known each other since infancy, but Annabeth had never liked the spoiled, pompous young boy. When she had met him again after she came of age he was cold, callous, and walked around her castle like her father was keeping the throne warm for him. He was the reason why she had to leave her home, he was the reason why her subjects around the kingdom were being tormented by war. "I hope my father chases him all the way back to the mountains of the west." She smiled bitterly. "Maybe we can even send him up to the prisons of the north?"

"Yes, I would love to kick his frozen balls around in the snow."

"Thalia!" Annabeth scolded with a smile. "You can be so crass sometimes!"

"You love it," the handmaiden said, and Annabeth nodded. Thalia was the only friend she's ever had, but it was her job to be friendly and protect Annabeth. She wished that there was someone in her life who truly wanted to spend time with her instead of being paid to do so, or trying to act on their own selfish desires. "My Lady, why do you look so upset? It is starting to grate my nerves."

"I am sorry, Thalia, but I've had a lot of time to think this morning and it has left me dreadfully pensive," she exhaled deeply, wanting to vent her problems to the person she trusted. "I feel as if I am sometimes a prisoner in my own life."

"A prisoner? You're the princess of the kingdom! You have never wanted for anything and was always given the best of everything."

She sighed, knowing that Thalia could never understand her true feelings. "I walk around the castle and the gardens, but I am not allowed to leave. I paint myself up to look beautiful, but no one truly sees me. I am told what to eat, when to sleep, and how to live my life. One day, I might be forced into a marriage without love, and then u will truly be a slave."

Thalia's eyes were rock hard, and Annabeth knew that her confession had fallen on deaf ears. "I am sorry you feel that way, My Lady, but I cannot have sympathy for one who has always had everything."

"I understand." She nodded her head sadly, wishing that she hadn't said anything at all. "Come, I must see my father one last time before I leave."

They didn't speak as the two women made their way to the port. Annabeth's father stood off to the side with councilors, overseeing his beloved daughter's departure. He yelled at crew members and ordered the servants around in order to make sure that everything was perfect. When he saw Annabeth in his periphery, he left his councilors to complete the task themselves as he pulled his little girl into his arms.

"Dad," she said, breathing in his strong and powerful scent. "I am going to miss you so much."

"So am I, my dearest, but this is for you safety, and the safety of the kingdom. As long as you're safe then our bloodline will survive and there will be someone from House Chase ruling the kingdom."

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Dad." She said, the tears falling down her cheeks. "But I want to marry for love, not because someone is forcing me to do so."

I know which is why I never pushed you into a union with any of those men. I want only for you to be happy and prosperous in your future life." He kissed her forehead. "When you return and there is peace in the land, we will find you a man that is truly worthy of your love and worthy of the throne."

"Oh, dad," at least her father understood how she felt as she cried tearfully in his embrace.

"When you get to the lands of the north you must trust no one. You will be staying with House Olympus; you're mother's people, who are sworn by blood to protect you at all costs. While you are traveling, you mustn't use your name. The name Annabeth is known throughout the kingdom and is synonymous with royalty, so you so yourself a disservice if you use it."

"Yes, father."

"Be warry of strangers, especially peasants. They might seem kind at first but money us always a more powerful incentive that honor. They will sell your secrets as soon as you divulge them."

"I understand. I do wish you could come too."

"My darling, I must lead my men into war. The lords of the west want to take you from me; they want to take the kingdom from me. This I cannot allow, but I want you to take this to remember me by." He reached into his thick fur robes and pulled out a large, ornate amulet. Placing it in her hands, she gasped at the numerous diamonds, rubies and sapphires that decorated the piece all inlaid into a bright but dense gold. "Whenever you miss your home, I want you to hold this.

"I love you, Dad." Annabeth said as Thalia pulled her on the boat.

"Farewell, my princess." She waved at her father from the deck and the ship sailed off into the open sea, ready to bring Annabeth to the cold and barren lands of the north, where no enemy would be able to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I hope you like it!

* * *

She sat on the deck of the ship in the late evening, staring up at the cloudy sky that provided no moon or extra light. It was so dark that she couldn't tell where the ocean ended and the sky began. Wrapping her furs around her, she shivered in the cold wind coming down the Eastern Sea from the frigid north. She better get to the cold now; the north lived in a perpetual winter that rarely saw a spring, which was completely opposite of the warm, dry weather of the south where she grew up. It was bound to be cold, but also lonely. House Olympus was tied to her by blood but she barely knew or trusted anyone in the family. Her cousins had always been mean and spiteful toward her, and her aunt was jealous of her sister's short, yet blessed, life. She would have Thalia with her at least, along with the men of her father's guard. That would have to suffice until she returned home.

She held the amulet in her hand, thinking about her father and capitol that she called home. They had been sailing for two whole days, which meant that the capitol was hundreds of miles away by now, and they still had another two days left until they reached their destination.

"My lady! Come inside before you catch your death from cold! They say that it might storm tonight. "Thalia yelled at her as she ran out of the bunks in the lower decks. Annabeth looked out at the endless sea that surrounded them and sighed.

"Death cannot catch me here," she said, fallowing her handmaiden into her room. Thalia scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"You're being rather melodramatic, don't you think?" Annabeth didn't answer, letting her servants remove the layers of silks and bodices that around her frame.

"Can I put this away for you?" One of the servants asked when they noticed the heavy amulet around her neck.

"No, I wish to sleep with it on." The servant shrugged and returned to her work as she continued to get ready for bed. When she was dressed she allowed Thalia to help her into her bedsheets and the lamps were shut off, leaving her alone with her thoughts as the ship rocked against the waves of the sea. It lulled her into a light sleep where she dreamed of begin in a field, all alone, surrounded by grass and trees and the smells of summer in the air.

That was until her bed shook so violently that she almost fell out of it, and woke up with a start to hear screaming echoing through the ship. Thalia burst into the room, her hair as wild as the look in her eyes as she pulled Annabeth from the bed. "My lady! We must make haste!"

"What's the matter?" She asked, beginning to panic. Thalia never looked this worried, ever.

"The storm! It is too powerful! We need to get you to safety!" Annabeth followed Thalia out of her bedroom, where the crew members were trying desperately to stay calm and remain in control of the ship. The wind almost knocked her off of her feet, and Thalia tried to steady her and push her up towards the deck. There was water already filling the lower chambers, and the wood that surrounded them stared to groan and creak from the strain. This might have been her father's most powerful ship, but even Annabeth knew that the sea could overpower anything that was made by man.

The rain was torrential when she finally emerged from the lower chambers of the ship. The wind howled around them and Annabeth looked up to see a crack of lightning, illuminating a giant wave that was heading directly for the boat. She screamed, reaching for Thalia's hand and holding it with all of her strength as the pounded against the side of the ship, making the wood splinter and break like it were a mere tree branch.

There was chaos around her. The force of the wave pulled her away from Thalia, and she was underwater before she could cry for help. The sea was dark and cold and lonely as the blackness surrounded her, and she held onto the amulet around her neck, thinking only of her father as the sea swallowed her whole.

* * *

He cursed liberally to himself as he tried to untangle the maze of nets that had survived the storm. The Eastern Coast had experienced the worst storm in over a century during the night, according to the old men in the town square. Now Percy, a poor farmer from the shore, was forced to restring the broken nets while his mother chased the goats that had escaped into the forest during the night. There hadn't been much damage to the farm, and for that Percy was grateful. He didn't have the time to replace the roof of their cottage and still have the harvest ready for the summer months.

Picking out the fish that had been caught in the nets during the storm, he put them to the side and sat down on the rickety old pier, trying to restring the nets as the peeked past the lingering clouds in the sky. A bright ray of sunlight hit the shore, and when Percy gazed down at the beach he noticed something washed up on the sand.

It was a body.

Dropping the nets immediately, Percy leaped off of the pier and landed hard in the sand, tripping over himself in his rush to help whoever was there on his beach. He didn't have any money to call his own, but at least he had the small strip of beach and farm land that his father had left him before joining the Royal Guard as a child. He had died during his service to the throne, leaving Percy to run the farm with his mother all by himself. Everything they earned came from the plants they grew, the animals they raised, the fish they caught and the fur they trapped.

"Hello?" He called to the unconscious body, whose face covered by thick, blonde hair matted with seaweed and sand. He could tell that it was a girl, a young one from her small delicate frame. She was dressed in bed-clothing, exposing her legs and arms to him as Percy blushed. He wasn't used to seeing girls with so little on. The garments were ripped and ragged from the force of the sea, and her chest rose and fell with strained, shallow breaths.

Wait, she was breathing! Percy knelt down next to her, wondering what to do with this unknown girl who had washed up on his land. He tried to call for help but he knew it was useless; his was the only residence this close to the shore and the land was private. He prayed that she didn't need a healer; they did nothing to help the poor and Percy was practically penniless. Struggling with his options, he knew that the only thing he could provide for her was his kindness, so he slipped his arms underneath her body and lifted her up out of the sand.

Her hair fell away from her face as he carried her towards his house, and he was transfixed on her beauty as he tried to figure out who she was. Her lips were full and deep red, but her eyes stayed closed as he approached his home. When he laid her down on the bedding where he normally slept he tried to figure out who this girl was, and how she washed up on his land.

He hoped against hope that she wasn't a noble. If she was from noble blood and anyone found her here then he would surely be hanged for kidnapping. He had even touched her bare skin, a crime that was punishable by death. He was nothing but a peasant farmer who didn't have a coin to his name. Noblemen and women weren't even allowed in the same room as he was, let alone stay in his meager lodgings. However, he couldn't be sure if she was a noble or not; her clothes were ragged and they were miles away from the closest Lord of the region. There were no jousting tournaments in the area anytime soon, so she couldn't be a part of any noble entourage. Maybe she was a servant on a ship that had crashed during the night? Until she woke up, he couldn't be sure.

He noticed her shivering as he tried to stoke the dying fire in the hearth. His mother still wasn't home, so he began to pile blankets on top of her in order to keep out the chill. Her teeth were chattering, but some color was staring to blossom on her pale cheeks. After a while she stared to moan a name under breath, her voice as soft and gentle as the wind.

"Thalia," she called out in her sleep. "Thalia…"

He had no idea who this Thalia person was, but if she had been traveling with this girl then he was sure that she was lost to the sea. He had found her washed up alone, with no one else in sight. Maybe she was a sister, or a cousin? He wasn't sure as he put some of the leftover stew from breakfast on the fire so she could eat something when she woke up.

He heard some goats bleating in the distance, signaling the arrival of his mother, Sally. She was a strong, durable woman who alongside her son with steadfast determination and never-ending optimism. He exited the cottage, leaving the unknown girl behind to meet his mother in the fields. Her hands and feet were filthy, but there was a bright smile on her face as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Boil some water for me, boy! I require a bath." Her smile melted away when Percy's mirth did not match her own. "What's the matter, Percy?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried his best to explain what had happened that morning. His mother listened intently, and gazed at their cottage with worry in her eyes.

"I must see her at once." She ran towards the hut and Percy fallowed her inside, kneeling down next to the bedding on the floor and feeling her forehead for a temperature while the girl continued to moan in her sleep. She was no longer shivering, but the moaning become louder until her eyelashes began to flutter.

Percy held his breath when she opened her eyes, blinking quickly to adjust to the light before taking in her surroundings. "Thalia?" She called out, her voice hoarse. When she realized that the people surrounding her were not the girl she was calling, she let out a high pitched scream and scurried into the corner of the hut.

"Where is Thalia?" She cried, the tears dripping down her cheeks. Percy couldn't stop staring into her gorgeous grey eyes, which were clouded with panic and fear.

"How is Thalia?" His mother asked him and he shook his head. The girl continued to cy in the corner, calling the girl's name.

"She promised she wouldn't leave me," the girl sobbed. "She promised."

"Look," Percy said, inching closer to her while she put even more distance between them. "I don't know who Thalia is, or what happened to her, but I found you this morning alone, washed upon the shore half-dead."

"The ship," she said her voice hollow. "There was a storm last night."

"I'm sorry that you can't find your… Thalia," his mother said kindly. "But you've been through a lot and you need your rest. You almost drowned." The girl's face crumpled in on itself and she curled into a ball with his blankets wrapped around her, collapsing into tears. Percy and his mother looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing what to do.

"Can you tell us your name?" Percy asked, and a certain fear entered he eyes that he couldn't understand. She quickly shook her head no, staring at Percy like he was about to pounce on her. "Where was your ship heading?" He asked again, trying to glean some kind of information from her. She still refused to answer. "Can you tell us where you came from?"

"Absolutely not," was her firm and final answer. He was starting to get frustrated when his mother pulled him outside of the hut.

"Leave her alone for now, Percy. She obviously has been through a traumatic experience and we need to let her have some rest before we bombard her with questions."

"We don't know anything about her, mom. What if she's a noble and we get arrested and hanged for kidnapping? What if she's a thief and we wake up one morning with nothing?"

"We already have nothing, Percy, and can't you see that this girl is harmless? She needs time to calm down, until she can tell us where she came from, she's our guest, and we will treat her with all the respect of a noble, even if she is a commoner like us. I am going to set up a place for her to stay in the loft above the barn. Make sure she's comfortable until I get back."

"Yes, Mother," he replied dutifully, entering the house once more to see the girl still crouched in the corner of the room, with hot, fat tears sliding down her cheeks. He poured her some warm vegetable stew and placed the bowl in front of her. She eyed it like it was going to bite her, and he was about to leave the cottage to give her some privacy when he heard her voic echo around him.

"Where am I?" She asked, taking a meager sip from the bowl and closing her eyes in bless as food entered her system.

"Why should I answer your question when you haven't answered mine?" He was expecting her to retaliate in some way; if she was a noble then she wouldn't stand to be spoken to in such a manner, but she didn't seem to mind.

"That is fair enough. I am sorry that I cannot divulge any information about myself at the moment but I assure you that it's for the best." She diverted her eyes and continued to drink the stew as Percy sighed deeply.

"You're on the Eastern Shore, about a day's ride south of the Northern Cliffs. My name is Percy and my mother is Sally. You're on our farm." She nodded her head, deep in thought as Percy continued to stand around awkwardly in his own house. "Until you're ready to leave you can stay with us if you want. My mother is preparing you a place to sleep in the barn."

She nodded her head, still deep in her own thoughts as he continued to stare at the unknown girl. He didn't know anything about her, not even her name, but deep down he felt the overwhelming need to protect her from her troubles. She obviously had a lot of them if she was being so secretive.

" I thank you for kindness, Sir."

"I'm no Sir," he said bitterly, a hard edge to his voice as he thought about the knights and nobles that held title, along with the money and power that went with it. "I'm just a poor farmer with a strong conscience."

"The worth of a man is not measured in riches, Percy," she said, simply. "But in their actions and beliefs. You might not be a Sir in name, but you are a true, chivalrous gentleman. You saved my life. One day, your kindness will be repaid a hundred-fold." For the first time since she had woken up a soft smile began to pull up her lips, but Percy couldn't help but notice how sad it was. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, but to Percy she was nothing but an unattainable dream, especially if she was, in fact, a noble. He was aching to know more about this girl who had washed up on his land: where she came from, why she was sailing during that storm…

And why he still didn't know her name..


	3. Chapter 3

She was cold and filthy and uncomfortable as she finished off the meager bowl of stew that Percy had given to her to eat. Her body was covered in sand and she could feel it in her hair and even scratching against her scalp. She could also feel Percy's eyes watching her as she sat on the warm bedding, and she avoided eye contact at all costs

What was she going to do? She was still mourning the loss of Thalia and the rest of the crew that had perished after the shipwreck and had no way of getting in contact with her father. Without his guards she was extremely vulnerable and she didn't know who she could trust. The young farmer and his mom seemed kind enough but her father's warnings about trusting peasants were ringing in her head like church bells. Would they really sell Annabeth off to the highest bidder if she confided in them? She didn't want to take that chance.

But the more the boy stared at her, the more she focused on the poor peasant who had saved her life. He was tall, with broad, muscular shoulders and toned arms. His eyes were soft, blue, like the sea, and he had one of the sweetest smiles she had ever seen. His skin was tan from long days of working out in the sun. She found him to be very attractive…

In fact, her heart hadn't stopped pounding since his mother left them alone in the hut together.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked softly, getting up from his spot on the floor. "I mean, I don't mind helping you and everything, but the nets need to be recast, the traps need to be checked and the goats need to be milked …" he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Oh," she said, placing the bowl down and nodding her head. She wasn't used to the way the lower classes lived, and didn't realize that she was monopolizing his precious time. In fact, she wasn't used to speaking so casually with everyone besides her father and Thalia, and struggled not to sound too formal or demanding. She didn't want to come off as a spoiled noble, and wanted to keep her identity a secret as long as possible. "I would like to take a bath, if that's alright?"

"Sure," he shrugged, grabbing a large basin and placing it down on the floor in front of her. "You just need to fill this from the pump out back and heat the water." She reached over towards the wooden basin hesitantly, like it was going to bite her. Normally she had her servants prepare the baths for her, and they would scent the water with fragrant oils and soaps from across the sea. She could feel Percy eyes on her and embarrassment made her face grow hot. She bent over to pick up the basin and she barely lift it of the floor. Percy's soft chuckling startled her, and he lifted up the heavy basin with one hand like it weighed nothing and headed towards the door.

"Come on, follow me," she felt ashamed of herself as she followed him outside and towards the pump next to the barn. Just yesterday she had been lamenting her inability to be independent when she couldn't even prepare her own bath. She wasn't doing a good job at hiding the fact that she was a noble.

"You're too kind to trifle with me," she said with her head bowed in shame. Normally the future queen would never condescend to speak to peasants so kindly and respectfully, but she had to play the part of the damsel in distress in order to get what she needed. Right now, she needed to stay completely anonymous until she figured out what to do next. "I'm keeping you away from your duties."

"They'll get done sooner or later," he said, and his lips curled up in a crooked half smile that almost made her gasp with its beauty. He really was quite handsome, even if he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. She found herself fixated on his large hands as he continued to pump the water from the well, rough and dirty from a lifetime of work. "Right now I want to make sure you're alright. It's not every day that someone survives a shipwreck."

She couldn't help but smile, the first real smile since she had regained consciousness. Was he truly as kind as he seemed? Could she actually trust this poor farmer from the Eastern Shore? She wanted to, but self-preservation instincts were telling her to keep mouth shut.

"I thank you, Percy. It has been a trying day."

He finished filling up her bathwater, and she watched him haul the water inside with a strength that she would never possess. She was impressed as he placed it over the embers of the fire, letting it warm up the water. Just leave the water when you're done, I'll empty it out." He walked by her and she couldn't help but reach out for his hand, taking one of them into both of hers. Technically a peasant could get in trouble for touching a noble, but Annabeth wanted to feel the strong hands that had lifted her out of the sand. They were rough and calloused, in direct contrast to the soft, smooth skin of her own. He was staring at her with thinly veiled awe behind his eyes, and she was embarrassed by her own forward behavior.

"I'm sorry," she said, dropping his hand while she blushed brightly. "I just wish that there was some way I could repay you for your kindness."

His eyes were staring into her own, and she felt herself grow momentarily lightheaded as he captured her in his gaze. She had never acted this way around any man, whether he be noble, peasant or servant, and the fluttering feelings in her chest were completely new to her as well as her pace quickened once more.

"You could tell me your name, "he said, and the moment was ruined as Annabeth snapped back to reality. She stepped way and turned her back on him while she shamed herself for her reckless actions. Percy was attractive and kind, but as far as she was concerned, he couldn't be trusted yet.

"No," she said firmly. "I cannot." Sighing deeply, she heard him exit the cottage without another word as a wave of disappointment crashed over her. She silently began to slip her ragged clothing off of her, letting the once fine material crumple onto the floor. It was only that she realized that the golden amulet that her father had given her was still hanging around her neck.

She stared at the amulet, transfixed as the jewels glittered in the dim. She thought about her der father, and how worried he was going to be when he realized that her ship would never reach its destination. She yearned for some way to reach him, but she couldn't risk sending a letter, lest it get intercepted. No, she needed time to plan out her strategy on how to get home. Should she travel north and try to make it to House Olympus like her father demanded? Or should she just head south towards the Capitol, and hope to find a local Lord that could help her get back to her father?

"Miss?" She heard Percy calling her from outside and she squeaked at her own state of undress. He didn't come inside, though. "I have one of my mother's spare dresses for you to wear. It might be a little big, but it's all we have. I'm leaving it right here, outside of the door."

"Thank you," she said, before dipping her toes into the basin. The water was barely tepid, so unlike the steaming hot, fragrant baths that she was used to. She squatted in the tub and sighed blissfully as she felt some of the sand come off of her body, despite the coolness of the water. Dunking her head, she closed her eyes and lost herself in her thoughts as she scrummed the sand from her hair and scalp.

If Thalia could see her now she would probably laugh until her face turned blue. The princess who'd once had everything had finally gotten her wish; she was now squatting in a hut like the rest of the peasants in the kingdom, wearing rags and sleeping in a barn.

If she were being honest with herself, however, she kind of liked seeing the world from the opposite side of the spectrum. Being on this farm was kind of like living in a dream; the lives of these people were simple, yet they put so much work into everything they did. In fact, Annabeth realized that staying here would be the perfect place for her to hide until she could reach her father; no one would ever look for the princess of the kingdom in a place like this.

She made up her mind as she came up for air, pushing her now sand-free hair back and wrapping her arms around her knees. She would have to take advantage of Percy and Sally's hospitality for the time being and hide here. In return, she was going to work on the farm and try to pay them back in some way for their kindness. When she returned to the castle she was going to find a better way to reward them for aiding the princess in her hour of need.

When her skin was clean of sand, seaweed and grit, she pulled herself out of the cloudy water and began to dry off, grabbing the clothing that Percy had left for her and trying to find some way to make it fit on her. The material was rough and thin, but at least she didn't have to wear a corset and felt oddly free without the binding. It took some alternations, but she finally got the fabric to fit her and still look somewhat flatting as she adjusted the ties and pulled up the sleeves. She braided her wet hair back and slipped the amulet under her dress where no one would see it. From this moment on she was no longer Princess Annabeth, but an anonymous squatter who was willing to do anything to keep her identity a secret.

She was barefoot when she stepped outside, feeling the dirt and grass in-between her toes as she finally got a look at the land that Percy and Sally called theirs. There was a small barn bordering the cottage, and Annabeth could see the goats and chickens running throughout the modest sized field. The shore was in walking distance from the edge of the land and the forest was thick and dense around them. In fact, as far as peasants were concerned this was a sizable piece of property. They might not have money, but Percy and sally had a beautiful piece of land to call their own. It was quite picturesque.

Yes, this farm was the perfect place for Annabeth to hide.

"My dear, you're looking better!" Sally said, approaching Annabeth with a bright smile. "I love what you did to that dress! It never looked that nice on me." Annabeth liked this woman, and couldn't help but smile graciously at the complement.

"Thank you. I wanted to know if there was some way I could help you and your son, in order to pay you back for your kindness ?" Sally looked a bit skeptical but she pointed towards Percy, who was cutting firewood by the water pump.

"Ask Percy to show you around. We could always use the extra hands." Annabeth bowed her head and walked towards Percy as her heart began to pound once more. He had removed his shirt while performing his task and she could see the sweat dripping down his chest as he exerted himself in the afternoon sun. When he finally noticed her approaching, she felt her mouth go dry as he wiped his face off with the back of his hand and shoot her the same lopsided grin as before. The fluttering feeling in her chest had returned in full force.

"How are you felling?" He asked, placing the ax down on the stump he was cutting and looking her over. "You're not as pale as you were anymore." She blushed under his stare and tried not to look as his muscular chest and arms. His legs looked toned in his leather breeches and she had to tear her eyes away from his form. It wasn't the first time she had ever seen a man in such a state of undress; the workers around the castle and in the fields worked a shirtless all the time, but she had never been this close to one before.

And none of them were as good-looking as Percy.

"I am better," she said, and she frowned slightly when he slipped his white blouse back on and fastened his belt around the waist. "But there is something wrong and as the man of the land I wish to ask you something of extreme importance."

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, looking serious. "Go ahead."

" I am asking to use your farm as a safe-house until I am able to return home," his entire body went tense, his eyes shooting open from shock. "Until then, I would be willing to work around your farm, and help you and your mother in any way possible." She waited for his response and he just stood there, shaking his head and laughing under his breath. When he didn't say anything after a few moments she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed his eyes at him. She wasn't used to people laughing at her. "What is so funny?"

"You," he said simply. "You look like you haven't done a single day of work in your entire like. Every instinct in my gut is telling me that you're a noble, and if you are then you could get my mother and I in serious trouble if we let you stay here."

"Nothing bad will happen to you or your mother, Percy. I promise." As the future queen she would be able to ensure his absolute safety but since he didn't know that, he shook his head.

"You washed up on my beach and refused to tell me anything about yourself. You don't trust me, and I can't trust you."

Her mouth opened to say something, but she closed it right away, knowing that anything she said in response would sound hollow. Nodding, she was losing hope that she would be able to stay on the little farm and started to plan her escape.

"I will bother you no longer then. If you allow me to stay the night then I will be gone by daybreak." Fighting back the burn of tears, she turned around and started to walk away, too proud to allow him to see her cry. She could always demand as his Queen to allow her to stay, but then her cover would be blown and there would be no point in hiding. The thought of being alone in the wilderness terrified her, and she knew that she could never survive any voyage without an escort. There were thieves, rapists and wild people lurking in the woods, and unspeakable things happened to the unprotected during the night. She took a few steps before the farm called out to her again.

"Wait," taking a few steady breaths, she wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face him. Staring at her for a few moments, he shook his head before he spoke. "You can stay here under one condition."

"What is it?" She asked quickly, ready to do almost anything to get him to agree.

"You've got to give me something that a can call you. I refuse to call you 'miss' or 'girl' while you stay here and this is my land."

She nodded her head, deep in thought. "That's fair enough, but I cannot tell you my name or who I am."

He frowned. "I figured as much. Do you have a nickname? Something that your parents or friends called you?"

She shook her head, thinking only of her father and Thalia. They never called her anything other than Annabeth or My Lady or Princess, and the rest of the kingdom was honor bound to call her by title alone. "You may call me… Lady."

He dropped his arms to his sides, his voice soft as he stared at her like she might disappear. "Your really are a noble, aren't you?"

She struggled with telling him the truth. She didn't want to lie to him, but as long as he didn't know that she was the future queen, then her identity was still a mystery. There were thousands of noblewoman scattered throughout the kingdom, but only of them was named Annabeth. "If I say yes, will you stop asking me questions?"

"For now," was his answer, and she should have assumed that he wouldn't give up easily. But she had to accept the terms or else she couldn't stay, and as long as he didn't know how noble she actually was, her secret was still save.

"Fine. I am a noblewoman. But you cannot tell a single soul." He nodded his head, still staring at her like she was a puzzle he needed to solve.

"You have my word," he said, nodding. "And my word is all I have." She was relieved when he finally accepted her conditions, and a weight was lifted off of her chest when she realized that she wouldn't have to go off on her own. Now Annabeth had her own save haven where she could plan her next course of action. Keeping his promise, Percy stopped asking questions as he led her towards the barn to start her chores.

Princess Annabeth, heir to the throne and the future Queen of the kingdom was about to do labor for the first time in her entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

She moaned in agony all throughout dinner; Percy thought that she was dying as his mother massaged her tired limbs by the fire after nightfall. Scratching his head, he wondered why she had asked to help if she couldn't even handle the toll it took on her body; he'd known his entire life how tiring the work could be, but no matter how many times he said that she could stop, she refused to let any task go undone. She carried pails of water all over the field, she pulled weeds and turned dirt. She milked goats and picked eggs as chickens pecked at her bare feet. This morning her hands had been as soft as down and as smooth as silk when she had unceremoniously touched his palm. Now there were blisters all over the once unmarred flesh and covering her feet as well. She didn't even have proper shoes to wear since she had washed up in her bed-clothing.

Now she was writhing in pain and crying silently by the fire. Once the sun went down she had started to shiver uncontrollably, claiming that the night was never this cold where she lived. That meant she was probably from the south, where the nights were warm and the days were sweltering.

A noble from the south, he thought to himself. He was going to figure this girl out even if he collected his information piece by piece. The memory of her touching his hand was on repeat in his mind all day, and his palm tingled when he thought about how soft her skin was. There wasn't a single callous or scar on her flawless flesh; the true mark of a noble. They never worked with their hands.

She went into the barn after his mother went to sleep and he was worried about her sore muscles and how they would react in the cold. She was bound to be stiff and sore when she woke up if she didn't stay warm and relaxed. He gave her extra furs to keep warm as a precaution and she took them gratefully before saying goodnight. Her attitude utterly confused him. She claimed to be a noble but she seemed way too kind to be one of them; every one he'd ever been in contact with was arrogant and downright mean towards peasants. They never spoke to him with any respect, or words pf thanks, or sweet smile and shallow curtsies…

No, this one was definitely different from the others.

Percy tossed and turned in bed, thinking about the noble girl and the traumatic experiences that had brought her here. He still wanted to know who the missing girl Thalia was, but doubted that he would find out any time soon. She was as closed off as a fort and he realized that he had to wait for her to divulge information about herself if he wanted to learn more about her. She wasn't going go to tell him anything as long as he attacked her with questions.

But he just couldn't get her out of his head

He used the outhouse as an excuse to go outside and check up on her, lighting a torch to guide his way through the dark. When he heard crying coming from the loft, he quickly entered the barn to check up on her.

"Lady?" He called up the ladder, and she sniffled loudly before responding.

"P-Percy?" she said, and he could practically hear her teeth chattering from the floor below.

"I'm coming up," he said, climbing the ladder and entering the loft. The wind was howling against the sides of the barn and the draft was dreadfully chilly. Annabeth was shivering under the furs, but there was no fire lit in the pit that his mother had set up for her. He quickly used his torch to set it and the loft immediately started to warm up.

"Why didn't you light the fire?" He asked, setting the torch on the wall of the barn and kneeling next to Annabeth's bedding. He draped his fur over her, providing her more warmth.

"I-I didn't know how," she confessed, closing her eyes against the chill she still felt. He should have figured as much and come out sooner. She had pulled out fifteen carrot roots this afternoon before he told her that they weren't weeds. "I p-pushed myself too hard today. I can barely move."

"Tomorrow you can rest as long as you need to. You actually helped us a lot today."

"I'm g-glad," she said, trying to sit up. She rearranged the furs around her so her body would still be covered and warm. "I learned many new things." He could still see tears falling down her cheeks, the trails glowing in the firelight. What was it that made her cry? Was it her aching muscles or the aching in her heart for her lost friend? "Things I never would have known, before now. The pain I feel is intense, but I welcome it. It means that I have accomplished something significant." He couldn't help but openly stare at her. She was the oddest noblewoman he had ever met.

"Are you sure that you're a noble?" He joked, but there was no mirth in her eyes.

"Why do you ask that?" He rubbed his neck, feeling awkward under hawk-like stare.

"You just don't act like one."

"How so?" She asked, her face tight with confusion.

He sighed, trying to think of an example. "Well, there was this one time, about three summers ago. There was this lord who rode through the coast along with his family for a holiday and stayed in the town. I think it was House Tanaka." She scoffed but didn't say anything and Percy continued. "Anyway, the family was walking through the square, and one of the daughters slipped and landed in the dirt. My friend, Jason, helped her up and she was furious that a peasant had touched her. He got ten lashes from the family guard in the town center." She gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "He was punished for helping her, just because he touched her hand."

"I would never do that to you," she said, her voice steady. "To anyone"

He took a moment to try and calm his racing heart. "I touched your bare skin. Your legs, arms. I could be hung for that and I'm not sure that you would be able to stop it."

"No one will find out about that, Percy. Besides, you were saving my life," She said, and he desperately wanted to believe her.

"I just want to do the right thing," he said.

"You are, you have no idea how much your kindness means to me," she said, her tone getting desperate. "I need all the help I can get right now." Her panicked words affected him deeply, and for a moment his thoughts went into dark places as he contemplated the circumstances that had brought her here.

"Are you some kind of trouble?" He asked, and he knew that he wasn't supposed to ask her any questions but she actually nodded her head, her eyes wide with panic and confirming his claim.

"Yes, Percy. I am in a lot of trouble and that's all that I can tell you. I can't tell you what it is, or why, but I need help and I no longer have anyone to turn to. Everyone who was supposed to help me was on that boat last night, and now I'm all alone." She stared to cry once more, hiding her face in her hands and turning away from him. "That's why I need to stay here. I have no one else and my home is far away." He couldn't stand to see women crying, it was one of his greatest weaknesses.

"Please, Lady, stop crying." He thought that calling her 'Lady' was somewhat ridiculous, but it was the only name for her that he had. "I promise that I'll try to help you as best I can."

She looked up at him with watery eyes and sniffled. "Really?"

"Yes," for some reason, it felt like he was signing his own death warrant as he agreed to help the lost noblewoman. "As long you stay here, you're not alone." He gulped, feeling an embarrassed blush erupt on his cheeks. "I will protect you from any trouble that comes looking for you until you free me from my promise."

The barn was silent for a moment, and the only noise he could hear was the crackling of the fire and the howling of the wind. The noblewoman stared at Percy with joy dancing in her eyes as a wide smile pulled up her lips. "Then I will finally be able to sleep tonight."

His own smile matched hers, and he could tell that it was getting late from the wide yawn that suddenly erupted from her mouth.

"I will leave you to rest," he said. Grabbing the torch and heading towards the ladder. The loft was now toasty warm, and the fire would suffice until morning. He could feel her dark grey eyes following him around the room as he stared to climb down.

"Percy?" Her voice was soft and pleading, and he paused on the steps waiting for her to continue. "Will you take me to the town square tomorrow?"

"Hm, sure," he agreed. "I have to go into town anyway."

"Did you tell your mother I was a noble?"

He laughed. "No, but I think she figured it out on her own," he smiled to himself as he recalled a memory from this evening. "You cried when she skinned the rabbit for dinner."

He could almost swear that he could see her pouting from across the loft, even in the dim firelight. "It was so fluffy and cute." He shook his head, chuckling at her innocence. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone, Percy. Don't forget."

I won't. Goodnight, Lady."

"Goodnight, Percy," she said, turning over in her furs until her back was facing him. He descended the ladder with only one thing on his mind as he made his way back to the cottage. When he collapsed into his bedding he realized that he had more questions about her now than he did before he had visited her in the loft. She was strangest noble he had ever met; she was kind, she was fair, but most importantly, she was in some kind of serious trouble. Enough trouble to need a safe haven and protection. The possibilities were endless, but he'd made her a promise and now he had to keep his word. He was honor bound to protect her from now on.

If only he knew what she needed to be protected from.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth felt the pain in her body before she even opened her eyes; her muscles felt like they were on fire, and it took far too much effort to remove the furs from her sore body. It was like the pain went all the way down into her bones, and for a moment she forgot where she was as she struck by the unfamiliarity of the room. Then the memories came back to her, and she remembered why she was sleeping in a cold, empty barn.

Trying desperately to get some feeling back in her sore muscles, she spent a long time stretching her limbs and trying to figure out her next plan of action. Percy had promised her a trip into the town, and she needed to buy shoes and extra clothing if she was going to be staying at the farm. Her heart warmed at the thought of the kind peasant and the promise of protection that he had made to her during the night. He might not be a trained assassin like Thalia but here on the Eastern Coast she had few dangers to worry about. All she really need him to be was her cover, in case someone started asking too many questions. The thought of him actually having to fight someone in her honor made her heart beat dreadfully fast. It pained her to think such things, and now she had a sudden urge to see him.

When the future queen exited the barn, the sun was already high overhead. She was shocked at how long she had slept and rushed into the little hut, keeping her eyes trained on the ground to avoid stepping in dung like she had yesterday. That heinous smell would probably haunt her for the rest of her life and she needed shoes, badly.

"Good Morning!" She cried happily as she entered the hut. Besides the ache in her body she was in a jovial mood; she was excited to go into town and see what the land had to offer, and Percy's kind smile helped in lifting her spirits.

"Good Morning, Lady," Sally said, pouring her a cup tea that she accepted graciously. Percy has her a sweet cake with jam and when their eyes meet the butterflies in her chest began to flutter. She accepted it from him with a nod and silently chastised herself for letting him affect her so as she began to eat. Percy was kind and handsome and honorable, but he was also a peasant farmer, and she had to keep reminding herself of his place in her life. It was too easy to lose herself in the fantasy of being here, so far away from the pressures and expectations of reality.

That didn't stop her from peeking at him during breakfast, and noticing his blush when she got caught doing so. When they didn't break eye contact for a moment in felt like time had stopped ticking, like Sally was no longer in the room with them. Like she could stay like this with him forever and everything would be okay.

"Are you done with your tea?" Sally asked, and it scared her out of her momentary trance so forcefully that her heart had skipped a beat. Percy looked away quickly and shoved the rest of his sweet cake in his mouth, almost choking on it as he gulped down some tea. Annabeth had to look away as well, placing her hand over her chest as she tried to steady her heart and passed Sally the teacup with snaky hands. Giving her an odd look, the woman walked away while Annabeth took deep breaths to calm herself.

What had just happened to her? For a moment, she and Percy had shared something special, something deep. Something she had never experienced with anyone. Did he feel it too? He was turned away from her now, so she couldn't look at his face, but she was sure that he had felt it as well.

Whatever it was, the princess tried to ignore it as Percy got up and busied himself around the hut, collecting furs in bins and propping them by the door.

"Percy tells me that you're going to town today," Sally said as she washed the breakfast dishes in a shallow bucket.

"Oh yes, I am quite excited," Annabeth responded, hoping the hot blush was now gone from her cheeks. "I can't wait to see what the town has to offer. Plus, I need to acquire new shoes and dresses." She turned to Percy and asked sweetly, "Do you know of anyone in town who can help me with that?"

"Um, yeah," he said, rubbing his neck and avowing eye contact with her. "But how do you expect to pay for those things?" The smile on her face instantly melted into a frown when she remembered that simple little detail. As the princess, when she commissioned something at the castle then the royal treasury automatically paid for it. She no longer had a royal treasury to rely on and therefore didn't have a single penny to her name.

She felt ashamed ate her own presumptuousness. Percy and Sally were looking at her with barely disguised pity and she hated seeing it in their eyes. Percy probably thought she was nothing but a spoiled little rich girl. Maybe she should not have told him about her noble status after all.

"Maybe we can trade some of the furs for a pair of shoes," Sally said, trying to offer to even more of their kindness. Percy shook his head, a hard look in his eyes as he faced his mother.

"We can't afford it, Mom. We need the furs to get the seeds for the harvest. Without the harvest we can't pay the rent on the farm."

"We can buy half the load now and save the rest for ne next week, she can't just go without shoes! You can lay put extra traps in the meanwhile," his mother reasoned.

"And risk getting caught? You know it's illegal to hunt in the forests and my traps are widespread as it is in order to keep hidden. Someone's going to notice them one day an then we'll be in serious trouble. I want to help her too, but we can only do so much."

Annabeth stared to panic when she realized that she was causing problems for the kind family that had another word she ran from the cottage, heading towards the barn and immediately climbing the ladder as she heard Percy calling after her. In the corner of the room, by her bedding, she had found a loose plank of wood in the wall. There she had hidden her father's amulet, and stared at the glittering jewels while making her decision. Her father was going to have to forgive her for what she was about to do in her desperation.

Grabbing the amulet, she descended the ladder to the lower level of the barn and went to Percy's tool shed, grabbing the long, thin spade she had used to turn up the dirt yesterday. Annabeth placed the amulet face down on the ground and slammed the spade into the black of it repeatedly until some of the stones began to fall out, wincing as she aggravated her blisters from the day before. When she picked it up the gold as slightly dent and small rubies and sapphires littered the floor. The diamonds and most of the other jewels were still tightly fastened into the gold, and picked up the stones off of the floor before returning the amulet to it's hiding spot.

The future queen held the jewels tightly in her hand as she walked back into the cottage, her demeanor stoic as she approached the family. The look in her eyes was hard when she held out her hand, as proud and regal as she could muster.

"I have already been enough of a burden on your family, and I refuse to be the case of further problems. Do not sacrifice your livelihood for me when it is you who should be rewarded for you kindness." She opened her hands and Sally gasped at the glittering stones in her hand. Percy stared at Annabeth in awe, but she was still too ashamed of what he thought of her to meet his gaze.

Spoiled little rich girl, indeed.

"Will I be able to use these stones to trade for shoes and material? I can make my own dresses if that is less expensive. I know not their monetary value but I assure you that they are real. "The peasants were still transfixed on the stunning jewels for a moment before Percy addressed her once more.

"Yes, I think we can find someone who will trade for those," the warmth she had seen in his eyes earlier that morning was now gone, replaced with lingering doubts and unanswered questions. "I'll go load the horse with the furs." Percy walked out of the cottage, leaving Annabeth and Sally alone while she packed them some snacks for the trip. The town was about two miles away from the shore, and they wouldn't be back until dinnertime. Annabeth took the fruit, dried meat and sweet caked with a smile and headed outside, where Percy was loading the fur-filled bins onto a tall horse. She filled up their water pouch at the pump before joining him at the barn.

"What a beautiful horse," Annabeth said, approaching Percy hesitantly. She never knew how to act around him; her sense of propriety was urging her to keep a steady distance from him, but her curiosity would not allow it. She enjoyed the way she felt when she was around him; like she was no longer the future queen with the future kingdom on her shoulders, but an independent young girl without a care in the world.

"Yes, this is Blackjack. He's a lot faster than he looks, though." Annabeth was never allowed to stand so close to the horses so she hesitantly stroked the hide, feeling curious, and squealed when the animal let out a high pitched whinny.

"Ah!" She shrieked, taking a step back while Percy chuckled. He finished strapping the saddle to the animal and reached for her hand. She stared at his large, rough palm like it might bite her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to help you onto blackjack. You can't walk two miles in the forest without shoes, so get on the horse."

"Absolutely not!" She sputtered, overwhelmed at the thought. "I've never ridden a horse in my entire life and I don't plan on ever doing so!" Just the thought of the future queen riding on a horse made her face beat red from embarrassment. She knew that wasn't supposed to act like a noblewoman, but her sense of pride and manners just would not allow it.

"Come on, Lady, it's easy!" He said, and Annabeth was sure that he was laughing at her as he chuckled. "Blackjack is harmless!"

Annabeth shook her head furiously, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose high in the air. If he didn't think she was a spoiled noble before, he definitely did it now as she closed her eyes and refused to get on the horse. "There is no way that I am riding that animal. I shall walk."

The next thing she knew she was flying; Percy 's large, warm hands were wrapped around her waist and he heaved her onto the beast's saddle without her permission, her eyes opening in shock as hos laughter filed the air. The future queen began screaming in indignant fury but didn't know how to get down. She glared at him and saw amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Percy! You get me down from here right now!" He didn't respond as he shook his head. "If you don't I swear I'll…" He cut her off when he put his foot on the stirrup and pulled himself onto the horse, sitting in front of her with his back pressing up against her chest and shocking her into silence.

"You'll do what, exactly?" He asked, and his masculine scent filled her senses as she squeaked and wrapped her arms around his waist, afraid that the motion was going to make her fall. A pleasant heat boiled through her body as she felt his muscles under the material of his clothing and how intimate they were touching one another. She had never been this close to a man who wasn't her father before and their position was nothing short of scandalous. "Report me for touching you and have me beaten to death?"

She frowned, recalling the story he had told her the night before about peasants touching nobles as Percy picked up the reigns and led Jackblack towards the forest road. Did he truly think that she was so cruel simply because of her status as a noble? "I told you that I would never do that. A horse is simply no place for a lady like myself to be."

"Well you're the one who wants your identity to be kept hidden. When we get into town you can't act the way you've been around me and my mom, they'll see through you like glass," he grumbled. "Especially with a name like Lady." She frowned, wishing that his back wasn't facing her so he could look in his eyes and read his expression.

"May I ask you something Percy?" She didn't like how vulnerable her voice sounded but she couldn't help but feel vulnerable around him.

"Of course."

"Do you think different of me because I am a noble?"

He sighed deeply, shaking his head and it took a while for him to answer. She wondered if his lack of response meant yes and felt her spirits fall. The princess didn't know why, but his opinion of her mattered greatly and she didn't want him to think ill of her.

"I think," he said after a while, "That you and I come from different worlds. You have your rules to live by and I have mine." He took a deep breath before continuing. "But we're both people, Lady. We both have feelings and goals and dreams," he turned to her and shot her a kind wink. "You just have more money than I do." That was fair enough, but she needed to know more.

"Do you think me spoiled?"

"May I be frank?" He asked, and for the first time in her life she had someone who was willing to be completely honest with her, without any pretense.

"Please do."

"I think that you are used to the life you grew up in and the money you have, but I do not think you're cruel or spiteful. You care deeply about things and you're ambitious; I can tell by the way you worked in the fields yesterday. You set yourself to a task and you're dedicated to completing it; you're also gracious and kind. You're not like the other nobles I have come across, My Lady. You are a rare breed."

Every word he spoke endeared him to her more and more as he read into her soul in a way that no one ever had. It felt like somebody finally knew her as a person instead of the princess, like somebody finally cared about her enough to notice. Her heart was full of affection for the honest and honorable man who had promised to protect her.

"I don't want to be like them," she said, holding his waist tighter and tighter. "I never want to be like that, Percy."

"You're not, because you're better. A true Lady, in every sense of the word. If there were more nobles like you then the kingdom would be a much fairer place." A sense of calm washed over her as she finally began to relax on the horse, but her grip around Percy's waist didn't loosen. Part of it was from fear of falling off the horse and part of it was because she didn't want to let go of him. She liked being this close to him, even though she knew it was wrong. "Now relax. We'll be in town in a hour or so." Percy was quiet after that, and Annabeth leaned forward, resting her head against his back while her arms were firmly wrapped around his torso. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and she was finally beginning to realize what it meant. Could Annabeth, the princess and future queen of the kingdom, possibly have feelings for this poor farmer from the shore?

Her racing pulse confirmed her suspicions as the two rode deeper into the forest towards the town, with nothing nut Jackblack and the singing birds to accompany them.


	6. Chapter 6

The forest was quiet as they made their way towards the town. Lady was still pressed up against Percy's back, and he could feel her head resting against his shoulder blade. He smiled to himself as he led them through the woods, thinking about the young noblewoman who had captured his attention. He hadn't been able to think of a single thing other than the beautiful maiden since she had arrived in his life and she continued to intrigue him in every single way the more he got to know her. She was beautiful, she was rich, and she was full of never-ending questions that he was dying to know the answers to.

She winced as she walked on the cobblestone path with bare feet, but her face lit up with joy when she entered the town square, her previous pain ignored. Dozens of merchants and traders were lining the sidewalks, with tents filled with fabric and jewelry and every other little trinket known to man. The look of awe in her eyes was almost childlike in wonder as she led him down the road, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him down the street, pointing at everything that pleased her. Her tiny hand felt warm in his, and for a moment he forgot that she was a noble and grasped it tightly, losing himself in the serenity of the morning.

After she had her fun, Percy was able to trade the furs for a fair price, earning enough silver to buy the seeds for the harvest. He even had enough money left over to buy them some roasted chestnuts from a street vendor. Lady munched on them happily while he lead them to his friend Jason's tent in merchant village, that he ran with his father on the poorer side of town. He and Jason had known each other since they were children, and he was one of Percy's most trusted friends.

"Now remember the story we practiced, Percy," Lady said, finishing off the last of the chestnuts. "I am from your mother's family in the Middle Plains."

"Yes, my second cousin," he repeated, approaching the crowded series of tents and seeing his friend barter with the locals. Lady was distracted by the plethora of goods being sold and Percy had to make sure that she was at his side all times before approaching his friend. When the blond merchant noticed him, he grinned and waved from across the tent.

"Percy! What brings you here today?" His father continued the trade while Jason approached the two. Lady stood behind him and grabbed the back of Percy's tunic in fear, eying what she perceived to be a stranger. "And who is this fair maiden?" Jason bowed his head graciously with open arms.

"Sam, this is my second cousin from my mother's side, Lady. She is here visiting us while her younger brother is on quarantine." He had to admit, it was pretty decent cover up.

"Lady?" He asked, his eyebrow lifted in curiosity. "That's an interesting name. Well, welcome to our tent. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yes, I require shoes, good sir, and fabric to make dresses." Jason's father came over and pulled the girl away to get her feet measured for shoes. Percy had her jewels in his coin purse, and he pulled Jason away from the other patrons to speak to him in private.

"What's the matter Percy?"

"Listen, I know this may sound strange, but I wanted to know if we can pay for her items with these," Percy held out his hand and Jason stared at the sparling jewels in his palm.

"Percy, where did you get those:" Twisting his head around, he made sure that no one else see what Percy was holding. "Put them away! You'll get robbed if you flash those around, are you crazy?"

"I must be," he sighed, looking over at Lady who was draping some fabric across her chest and comparing the designs in the mirror. There was an air of calm surrounding her and she looked tranquil with her materials. He was transfixed on her that she caught him staring at her like he had done this morning, shooting him a brilliant smile while heart lurched in his chest at the memory. He had never felt so connected with another girl in his life. "The jewels washed up on my beach the other day. There must have been a shipwreck or something." Jason shook his head, turning his attention and staring at the unknown girl.

"Percy, how is that girl? You never mentioned having any family on your mother's side and now you show up in town with her and these?" He took the jewels into his hand and held one of them up to the lights. "I don't know if I should take these as payment. What if they're stolen?"

Percy hadn't thought about that as he glanced over at the mysterious girl who was still knee-deep in fabric and accessories. Could she have stolen the jewels? What if she wasn't a lady at all, but a thief and a really good actress? He shook his head, not wanting to think ill of any woman, let alone someone as kind and beautiful as Lady.

"She seems odd," the blond remarked, and Percy looked over at Lady once more, only to find her dancing around in a circle with the children from the town, wearing a crown of flowers on her head. Her smile was wide and glowing with joy. He had never seen her look so carefree as she bounced along the side of the road with the other peasants from town. She noticed them staring and waved her arms wildly.

"Percy! Jason! Come dance and be merry with us!" She clapped her hands, danced in circles, and stared to attract a crowd around her. Jason was wanting for an explanation about her strange behavior and Percy said the first thing that came to his mind.

"She's not well in the head," he claimed. "Her parents named her Lady as a joke, but as a girl she took it too far and now it's hopeless. She actually thinks she's a noblewoman." Jason's eyes were wide as he watched the young girl dance and curtsy with the children. "It's quite sad, really."

"The poor girl," he said, shaking his head. "She needs the sea air to clear out her head."

"That's exactly what my aunt said," he lied through his teeth. Lady approached them, out of breath and holding her parcel of fabric in her hands. Her new shoes were securely on her feet and the exertion of energy made her cheeks glow a rosy red.

"That was marvelous, Percy! What fun! And Jason, your father is a kind, honorable man. He gave us a fair price on these fabrics. They aren't the finest fabrics I've ever seen, but they will suffice. Oh, this town is a wonderful place! Smaller than the one by my home, but just as jovial!" Percy stood behind the girl and tapped on his forehead so only Jason could see the action and the blond nodded his head, fully convinced that Finn was in fact, telling the truth about Lady's mental state.

"If you need anything, My Lady," he said slowly and loudly as Lady cocked her head in confusion. "My father and I would be more than happy to help."

She gave Jason a deep curtsy and smiled. "Of course. You are a fine gentleman."

Percy had to get them out of there before one of them blew their cover, so he took the bags from Lady and started to head away from the tents. "Thanks, Sam. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Percy, and make sure she stays out of the sun!" Lady was confused as Percy pulled her away from the market and headed out of the town center.

"Your friend was kind, but he acted rather odd towards me, don't you think?"

"Well," Percy said, loading the fabrics onto Blackjack, "He started to ask questions and I made something up about you being crazy."

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice panicked.

"Well, I said that your parents named you Lady and you took it too far. Now you actually think you're a noblewoman. He seemed to buy it." The girl was silent for a moment and Percy thought she was upset at the lie he made up. Turning to face her, he was surprised to see her clutching her mouth and her stomach, trying to hold back her laughter.

"You told them I was mentally unstable?" She asked through her giggles. "Percy, that is perfect!" The laughter exploded out of her, bright peals of joy that wrapped around him and made his heart pound in his chest. "Now I don't have to act differently and no one will ever bother me! Percy, you are a genius!" her laughter continued. "Oh, never have I laughed like this before!"

He blushed at her praise, especially since he knew it was actually coming from a noblewoman. No one had ever called him a genius before in his life; Percy was a respected man, but never one that was valued for his intelligence. She made him feel good about himself in a way that no one else did.

"Come on, let's go home." He finished strapping the goods to Jackblack's back and Lady was already waiting for him with open arms and a smile. Grabbing her by the tiny waist, he launched her onto Jackblack's back and tried to ignore the tingling that spread through his body every time he came in contact with her. When he climbed onto the horse and settled himself in, she immediately wrapped her arms around him once more, and for a moment he lost himself in the bliss of her touch before heading down the forest road.

"My Lady?" He asked softly and he felt her stirring behind him as she rested her head on his shoulder once more.

"Percy, you don't have to call me My Lady. Lady is just fine."

"Why?" Weren't nobles supposed to be obsessed with their titles?

She sighed deeply. "Because I don't want you to use titles with me. I finally have someone in my life who is willing to act casually around me and I want it to stay that way." Her voice sounded sad. "I don't want to lose you to formality and propriety. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend." A pleasant warmth spread through his body when she called him a friend. It made him feel good about himself that he was worthy enough to befriend a noble.

"You are my friend, too, Lady." He could almost feel her smile pressing against his back.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh," he said, getting distracted. "I just wanted to ask you the same question you asked me before."

"Which one?"

"Do you think different of me because I am a peasant?" For some strange reason his pulse began to race in anticipation for her answer. It took her a long while to gather her thoughts and Percy desperately wanted to know her opinion of him. He craved her honesty when there was still so much hidden between them.

"I think you are an honorable man, Percy, despite your social status you're more honorable than most of the noblemen that I've met. An honest, brave man who is willing to do anything for the people he loves. You're a peasant yes, but you have the courage of a knight and I'm glad I met you. You have taught me much about life and I'm excited to learn more." Her reply was exactly what he needed to hear and he puffed out his chest in pride as they continued down the road. "May I ask you what happened to your father?" She said, and Finn was startled for a moment at her request. Taking a deep breath, he told her the tale.

"When I was a baby he signed up for the Royal Guard and left the farm to my mother and me. He died when I was really young, I barely remember him. The farm was given to me when I came of age."

"I'm sorry," she said, and he could feel her arms wrap around him tighter. "Do you like working on the farm?"

"Well, the farm has been in my father's family for generations, so it's my birthright. When he was wooing my mother, he once told her that he was the last heir from an ancient, dead house, and his farm was all the land the family had left after their fortunes went to ruins." He chuckled at his story, having heard it a million times from his mother in his youth. The girl laughed lightly as well. "So now I work the fields to make sure that the land never leaves the family. I might not be a noble, but I am the Lord of my land."

"You honor them, Percy," she said softly, holding onto his torso like he might disappear. "You honor your father and every father before him. They would be proud of the way you take care of your mother, and the sacrifices you make to survive." His throat started to feel thick and dry as emotion clogged his throat. He had been waiting his whole life to hear those words; all he'd ever wanted to do was honor his father, and this girl had actually noticed that.

"Thank you, My Lady," he said, his voice gritty as he coughed through the thickness in his throat. "Your words mean more to me than you will ever know."

"I told you not to call me that, Percy."

He smirked, glad that she couldn't see his face. "Maybe if you told me your true name I wouldn't have to use Lady at all." She poked him in the side and he yelped uncontrollably as she hit a rather ticklish spot.

"Sneaky peasant," she whispered before setting her head down on his shoulder. Her light chuckling reverberated around him and he wished this moment could last forever.

"Will you tell me one day?" He asked. "Your name?" He was hoping against hope that she would finally see that he was worthy enough to know her deepest secrets, but he could feel her shaking her head against his back.

"It's too dangerous, Percy," she whispered and her voice sounded panicked. "If you get hurt or arrested or even killed because of me then I would never be able to forgive myself." She paused and he could feel her clutching onto his back. "You mean too much to me to put you in danger."

He thought about that for a moment, remembering what she said about being in trouble and needing protection. Maybe the jewels were actually stolen, and there were people out to find her? Whatever her problem was, she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon no matter how much information they shared with one another. "I bet it's the prettiest name in the entire kingdom," he said sadly as they continued down the road.

"Yes," she replied, and her voice was just as melancholy. "That's what my father always said."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! In the last chapter there were some typos, i'm sorry for this ... anyways here the new chapter. Enjoy it!

* * *

The days began to pass Annabeth by quickly as she used the little farm on the shore as her safe-house away from the Western Lords. Her cover was airtight as long as Percy and Sally played along with her ruse, and she was getting used to the life of a peasant as the sowing season began. Every morning she helped Percy in the fields, turning the dirt and pulling weeds at his side. The afternoons were spent doing laundry with Sally or taking the goats out to pasture. In the evenings she walked along the beach with Percy, watching the sky illuminate in brilliant colors over the dazzling horizon in companionable silence. Those were the moments she enjoyed the most, when they were alone together and her soul felt at peace.

Often she found herself thinking about her handmaiden Thalia, and wondering if the female warrior had truly perished at sea. She had always seemed so invincible, so fearless; it was hard to believe that she was dead. Her father was always on her mind as well, and she wondered if news got back to him yet about the shipwreck. She had been gone for over a week and despite her escape into peasant life she still cared about the future of the kingdom. It just didn't seem as important as it once was since she was so detached from reality. The capitol and it's politics seemed like another world entirely on this tiny little farm.

And it was a world that she didn't really want to go back to.

The Princess didn't know how long she should stay hidden away with the kind peasant family that had taken her in. All of her instincts were telling her to stay in her self-imposed exile for as long as possible, but she knew it couldn't be that simple. Her father would eventually realize that her ship had never reached it's destination and if he assumed her dead then the king would be more vulnerable than ever. The Western Lords would seize the throne for themselves in a heartbeat if they thought that Annabeth was out of the equation for good.

No, she had to eventually go back.

_Eventually._

Right now, she was busy filling buckets of water for Sally and spotted Percy in the fields, tilling the soil under the hot afternoon sun. She could see the sweat dripping down his brow from all the way across the field and blushed profusely, trying to banish the incessant amorous thoughts that constantly bounced around her brain. The future queen had come to terms with the feelings that she had for the farmer, but the more time they spent together, the stronger they became. Her mind was fixated on him now and while the thoughts were always pleasant, they weren't always welcome. She was going to have to leave him some day soon, and when she left she doubted she would ever see him again. It was wrong to think about Percy in a romantic way, regardless of the fact that she was a noble and he was a peasant. The future queen had to be chaste and pure in every sense of the word. It was her duty to the crown to birth the future rulers of the land, but only after she was married to the lord of her choice.

If he even existed out there in the Kingdom.

Until she found him, though, her heart and her body were off limits. Percy was a friend; the closest friend she had ever had, and a valuable confidant as well. He was also tall, handsome, brave and chivalrous. . .

But he wasn't a lord, and he never would be.

The princess sighed, picking up the heavy bucket and heading out to the field to bring Percy some water. He saw her approaching and placed the tool down in the soil as his trademark smile appeared on his face. She dipped the ladle into the water and passed it to him, smiling as his fingers brushed hers. He took it from her gratefully and downed it in a single gulp; her eyes transfixed on the rivulets of water that dripped down his chin and neck. He seemed to glow with serenity as his eyes landed on her, and she could feel her face grow hot under the stare of his deep mahogany eyes.

"What plans do you have this afternoon?" Percy asked as he took another sip of water.

"Well, I was using the leftover material from my dresses to make something for your mother," she twirled around in the dress she had made and giggled. "She liked this one so much that she wants one to match."

"Can you put that off until later?" He asked, leaning on his spade.

"Sure," she said, tucking some random hair behind her ear. "But why?"

"I have something I want to do in town this afternoon."

She cocked her head in confusion. "But we never go into town this late in the day." Normally they left in the late morning and didn't make it back until around dinnertime. It was already way past noon, and Annabeth was afraid they wouldn't make it back before dark.

The farmer shrugged his shoulders. "We can eat dinner with Jason and his family. It'll be great," he smiled at her fondly.

She agreed. " would love to dine with the family. Let's go." His response was a small smile that grew more and more affectionate as the seconds passed. It basically took her breath away and make her heart pound erratically in her chest.

"Great, let me go get cleaned off." They walked side by side back to the cottage, and he used the rest of the bucket of water to wash himself of dirt and sweat. They told Sally not to expect them for dinner and the two headed off into town, feeling the hot afternoon sun at their backs as they rode Blackjack through the forest. No words were needed between the two as Annabeth clung tightly to Percy's frame. She no longer feared falling but craved the closeness that she felt when they were together like this. During these moments, it was easy to entertain the impossible idea of being with him like this forever.

When they made it into town Annabeth could barely recognize the center square. During the mornings it was crowded enough with merchants and townspeople, but in the afternoon it seemed to be crowded with _everyone; _Annabeth had never seen so many people packed into one town before. It intimidated her, and she stayed close to Percy's side as they maneuvered through the densely populated city.

They walked through the streets until they reached Jason's apartment; Jason's mother was a kind, thin woman who always had a pot of _something_ cooking over the fire.

Percy said. "I have to take care of something in town. I'll be back soon." Annabeth began to feel uneasy; she trusted Jason's family but didn't like being without Percy and the safety he provided her. She quickly grabbed him by the arm as he started to walk out of the house.

"Wait," she didn't like the tremor of fear that had entered her voice but couldn't help feeling anxious. "Where are you going?"

He pat her on the arm kindly and tried to give her the most reassuring smile he could muster. "I want to pick up something from the town square. I'll be right back. Don't leave the place."

With a wave and a smile Percy was gone, and Annabeth felt strangely empty without him there at her side. The vulnerability she experienced made her anxious.

The afternoon dragged along slowly and Annabeth began to worry about Percy as the shops around the area began to close for the night. Deep down, she knew that he would never leave her in the town by herself, but he had been gone for longer than she had expected and she didn't like being away from him for so long. After a while, she Insisting that she needed fresh air, Annabeth stepped out of the apartment and stood on the cobblestone streets, waiting to see Percy's tall frame walking down the street to join them for dinner.

He never came. Gaggles of people flocked down the narrow lanes of the town and none of them were Percy. Crowds of men gathered outside of a local tavern on the corner of the street, and Annabeth could see plenty of drunk men stumbling around the road. Some men were more sober than others, and a group of them had collected to discuss news and politics not far from where she was standing. When Anabeth heard her father's name being spoken, she couldn't help but inch closer to the men and try to eavesdrop on their conversation.

". . . Support is waning fast. Most of the Western Lands burn because of the Royal Army and yet House Castellan still amasses troops. They gained two new houses this week. With support like that we should be seeing the war in this part of the country in a few weeks, maybe sooner." War? Here on the Eastern Shore? She'd thought that this area would be safe from the battling armies, but now she wasn't so sure.

"What do you suppose will happen? A full scale mutiny against House Chase?" A man with a long, white beard asked the portly man whose deep voice had captured Annabeth's attention. He was a fat man who could barely balance his own weight, but spoke with nothing but conviction and honesty in his tone as he gave his opinion.

"I can see it happening. King Frederick is too blinded by his love for his daughter to concede and now the peasants are starting to suffer in the war-torn lands. If the Western Lords can rally the people to their cause then we can expect a royal wedding by mid-summer, with Lord Luke as the groom and Princess Annabeth as the bride." The princess began to panic, not realizing the extent of her problems. Another man, one who looked rather drunk in Annabeth's opinion, began to scoff loudly and shake his head.

"Stupid little bitch, this is all her fault!" He slurred, waving dangerously from side to side. "All she had to do was say yes and open her legs to the first decent lord who came around and she couldn't even do that much. She's going to get us all killed." The men laughed, some of them even doubled over in hysterics while angry tears filled her eyes.

"She's as cold and frigid as her mother was! You know how stiff those northern girls can be, she just needs someone to warm her up." The men all howled with laughter and Annabeth could barely contain her growing ire. How dare those men stand there and talk about her so crudely! Their words gnawed away at her peace of mind and made her feel filthy when all she'd ever wanted was someone to love her.

"Rumor has it she hasn't even showed up to court in a few weeks. People are starting to talk."

"Do you think she's in a delicate condition?" One of them asked, insinuating that Annabeth was pregnant. The thought made her shiver in disgust. "Maybe she's not as frigid as we thought!"

"No," the fat man said conspiratorially. "I don't think she's in the capitol at all anymore."

The panic that seized her made her freeze in place before flight mode kicked in, and she knew that she had to get as far away from those men as possible. There was no way to be sure if the information she heard was true but it sounded authentic enough to make Annabeth anxious. Why didn't she realize before that her absence in court would be noticed? How would the Western Lords react if they knew she was no longer in the Capitol? Was her father really losing support in the war?

Was there a chance that he could actually _lose?_

Turning on the spot, she began to run back towards Jason's house when she slammed into something tall and hard; something that grabbed her by the arms. For a moment she feared the worst and thought that she had been spotted when a warm, familiar chuckle reverberated around her. When she looked into the calm, kind eyes of Percy she could feel some of her panic begin to ebb, but the conversation that she had just heard was still on repeat in her head and her body was trembling from the rush of adrenaline.

"Whoa, hey," he said, taking in her state of duress. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to take deep breaths to calm her racing heart and stop her angry tears from falling. "I-I don't feel well." A wave of fatigue washed over her, and for a moment she felt faint as she began to swoon. Percy steadied her, capturing her in his arms and trying to help her balance on her feet.

"Come on, let's get you inside. You look pale," she could hear the worry in his tone but at the moment the only thing she cared about was getting away from those men. The news that she had heard from them was valuable, but their spiteful words had ruined whatever peace she was able to find on the Eastern Shore. It might be easy to ignore her real life in the tranquility of the country, but the politics of the capitol had continued without her and everything was starting to fall apart.

"Where were you?" She scolded as he maneuvered her back into Jason's house and she regained her balance. The family was already seated for dinner, but Annabeth had pulled Percy into the back room to speak to him privately. "I waited for hours," she whispered angrily, her voice still shaking. "What were you doing that took you so long?"

He was quiet for a moment, and Annabeth was sure that she had shamed him in some way as she waited for him to elaborate. He wouldn't meet her eyes, and she noticed a deep blush on his cheeks before he spoke again.

"I was getting this for you," he said softly, passing her a small parcel wrapped in paper and twine. Her eyes grew wide as he placed it in her palm, and her anxiety began to dissipate as she stared at the little bundle. "I know it's not much, and it's nowhere near as fancy as you're probably used to, but I thought it was pretty and I had some extra furs to trade."

She was completely silent as he continued to babble, and looked up at him with awe as she held the little present. "You got this for me?" She was used to men buying her presents, but this was different. This was from Percy.

This was _special._

"Yes," he insisted, nodding his head. "Open it."

Her breathing stilled as she untied the simple bow and pulled out the small bundle. Unwrapping it, she saw a small silver hair comb with an ornate butterfly at the handle decorated with small stones. Some of the stones were missing, and one of the teeth of the comb was chipped at the end, but it was the most precious gift she had ever received as her heart swelled with affection for the poor peasant farmer. It wasn't the most ornate or expensive present she had ever received, but it meant more to her than any gold or diamond trinket she'd ever been gifted.

"Percy," she gasped, her eyes fixed on the small stones that decorated the piece. This must have cost him a small fortune. "This is lovely, but it's too much. You shouldn't be spending money on me."

He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes fixed on hers. "I didn't, I traded for it. Besides, I wanted you to have something to remember me by." He reached for the comb hesitantly. "Here, let me put it in your hair." The princess grinned widely and her previous melancholy was evaporated under the warmth of his smile. She pulled out the knot she had tied her hair into and let her locks fall freely around her face. Annabeth could feel his hand shaking as he tucked the comb above her right ear, pulling some hair back and resting his hand on the side of her head. Their bodies were so close that they were almost touching, and his hand was still resting next to her hair as her pulse sped up.

"How does it look?" She asked shakily.

"Beautiful," he murmured, and for a moment she wondered if he might kiss her. It would be futile to deny that she wanted the same thing as he inched closer to her, and the yearning she felt for him made her heart ache with loneliness.

But he didn't kiss her. He cupped her cheek gently and pulled away right before she was about to lean in and experience her first real kiss from a man. He led her into the dining room to eat, but her heart refused to stop pounding. Once again her mind returned to the conversation from before, and the spiteful men that had called her frigid and prude. Was it so wrong to want a simple kiss from a man who actually cared about her? If her father did lose the war and she was forced to marry Luke and enter a marriage without love, couldn't she at least have one real romantic experience for herself so she wouldn't have any regrets?

Apparently not.

The woods were beginning to come alive with the sounds of the night as they made their way back to the farm. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and there was little sunlight left before the forest would be draped in darkness. Percy wasn't worried; he knew the forest like the back of his hand, and could navigate them back in the dark if he had to. No, the only thing that bothered Percy was Lady's inexplicable silence, and the melancholy that had plagued her since dinnertime.

He could feel her small hands clutching his shirt but her silence was unnerving him. Something must have happened to her while he was in town acquiring her gift, but she refused to divulge any information about her distress. It was like the day they had met all over again; when he couldn't get a single word out of her and she was completely shut off from the world. Was she upset over the gift he had gotten for her? Maybe he shouldn't have pushed his luck with the present but he wanted her to have something from him when she eventually left. He knew deep down that she couldn't stay with him on his farm forever, but he wanted her to know how much she meant to him, even though they had known each other for such a short period of time. The urge to admit his affections for her was growing by the day, and he'd almost broken down completely and kissed her at Jason's house in a moment of weakness. In fact, he was almost positive that she had been leaning in to kiss him as well, but he was too afraid of the consequences to act upon his urges. He was already worried about getting whipped for touching her; he didn't even want to think about the penalty for _kissing_ a noblewoman. It probably involved the removal of an important limb that Percy would miss greatly.

No, it was too dangerous to try and kiss her, even though it was the only thing on his mind as the farm came to view. He led them back to the barn and hopped off of the horse, reaching up with open arms to help Lady down. When she fell into his embrace, however, she captured him in a tight hug and refused to let go. Her body was trembling in his arms and her distress made him panic.

"Lady?" He asked softly as a sniffle could be heard. "What's wrong?"

"I-I," she stuttered. "I don't know if I can tell you." He nodded in understanding, but he couldn't deny the frustration he felt at her non-answers.

"Lady, I can't help you if you don't talk to me," he said, wanting to ease her distress but not knowing where to begin. She still hadn't let go of him and despite the warnings in his head, he wrapped his arms around her as well and held her until she stopped shaking.

"Come walk with me," she finally said, reaching for his hand and entwining their fingers together. The last of the sunlight was waning quickly, but he nodded and led them out towards the beach so they could talk alone as the moon began to rise over the shore. Matching his pace, she walked silently at his side and continued to wipe away whatever errant tears still dripped down her cheeks. He was waiting for her to start opening up to him, but he was worried that he would never truly know the girl that he'd been hiding away at his farm. There was so much about her that was still a mystery to him and the longer she stayed with them, the less information he learned about her.

"I heard some distressing news about my homeland in town today," she finally said, breaking the silence that existed between them. "Information that hurt me very deeply."

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely. He knew that she was from the south, but he had never put much thought into which house she belonged to. Was she from a strong, powerful family in the west? Or was she from a lower?

"I must return home soon, Percy," she said, looking up at him while they stood together on the beach. The water stretched out in front of them for miles, and the moonlight reflected off of the surface of the water like glittering diamonds. "I have been away for far too long and I fear that I am no longer safe here."

"I told you that I would protect you, Lady," he said, hoping to solace her fears. "No one is going to find you here." She shook her head in disagreement.

"I thought I could hide away from my problems, Percy, but I can't," her voice was oddly detached and hollow. "I have too many people relying on me. I can't let them down."

"I wish you could stay," he said selfishly, and she looked up at him with shock in her eyes as they stopped walking along the shore.

"You do?"

"Yes," he admitted freely, wanting her to know that she had another option available to her in case she didn't want to go back to her homeland. "You can stay here with me and we can work on the farm together. We would be poor, but I can take care of you and I think you could be happy here," he rushed, feeling his face grow hot. _"With me." _He gulped nervously as she continued to stare at him, and her smile was soft and serene in response.

"I _would_ be happy here with you, Percy. If I had a choice I would rather stay here and tend this little farm with you for the rest of my life than return home to the responsibilities that await me," he could feel his heart swelling with affection for her as her true feelings for Percy was confirmed. "But I can't. I can't turn my back on my family and my duties," he nodded sadly, coming to terms with the fact that he had feelings for a noblewoman that could never really be reciprocated. "But to stay here with you, Percy, will forever be the real dream of my heart."

"Do you truly mean that?"

"Yes, my dear farmer," she said gently, cupping his cheek. "I truly mean that." The urge to kiss the fair maiden was becoming too strong to ignore, and he could feel them inching closer and closer to one another as the night wind whipped around them. The energy between them was so thick it was almost palpable, and Percy's eyes were fixated on her lips as she spoke once more. "Do you think me cold, Percy?"

He placed his hand on her cheek, which was as warm and rosy and soft under his palm. "No, My Lady, you're warm, like a summer morning." She smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Do you think me frigid?" He stilled at the question, not knowing how to answer, but her eyes were begging him for a response and he struggled to find the right words.

"Of course not, My Lady, your heart is open for everyone who wants to see it." His head was bent towards hers and he could feel her cool breath tickling his lips as their bodies continued to move of their own accord, closer and closer together.

"Percy?"

"Yes, M'lady?" He mumbled, hypnotized by their proximity.

"You may kiss me if you want to." Well, as long as he had her permission, his trip to the gallows shouldn't be _that bad._

"I want to," he whispered before losing the distance between them and feeling her soft lips crash against his. They were plump and sweet and caressed his with a hesitance that was endearing, but left him wanting more. A soft moan escaped her lips as she clutched him tightly, and when he tried to break apart from her she pulled him back, and kiss after kiss was exchanged between the two under the bright light of the rising moon.

When they finally pulled apart for air, Percy's body was burning with warmth and Lady had to place a hand over her chest to steady her breaths and racing heart. Their hands were still clasped together, their eyes still fixed on the other as they stood on the shore and wondered what to do next. Lady had admitted that staying with Percy was the true dream of her heart, and the kiss they shared was nothing short of magical. However, Lady's eyes were torn as she gazed at him, and he knew that no matter how many times he kissed her, nothing would be able to make her stay with him and turn her back on her family and noble life.

"That was my first real kiss," the lady said, breathless and airy as she placed her fingers on her lips.

"Mine too," he admitted, wanting to be honest with her. Maybe if she saw how much he truly cared for her then she would be more willing to stay, but it was nothing but a selfish fantasy.

"I will cherish it forever, Percy," she said, her voice honest and yearning. "Now I can return to my home with no regrets." Hearing Lady talk about returning home made Percy's heart ache; she was the first girl that Percy had ever cared about and he already had to say goodbye.

"When will you be leaving?" He asked sadly.

"Soon," was her immediate response. "I have been gone too long already."

He shook his head, not wanting her to leave so suddenly. "Can't you stay until the end of the week? The Spring Festival is the day after tomorrow and one of the most important parties of the year. I know you'll love it; there are games and music and dancing and everyone dresses in their finest."

She looked hesitant, but eventually nodded her head. "Alright. I'll stay until the Spring Festival." They shared a smile and began to walk back toward the barn and cottage. She grasped his hand even tighter as they walked together under the stars. "May I ask something of you, Percy?"

"Anything, My Lady."

"What are the major Houses in the area?"

"Oh," he said, scratching his head and trying to remember. "Well, we live under the rule of House La Rue, but House McLean is about two days away from here, and House Di Angelo is about a week away on foot, west towards the Marshlands." When he mentioned House Di Angelo she suddenly paused, and a look of desperation crossed her features as he looked down at her face.

"House Di Angelo? You mean Lord Nico? Are you positive?"

"Yes," he insisted. "Why, do you know him?" House Di Angelo was the most powerful family in the region, and they even had ties to the Royal House of Chase. Was Lady's house associated with the crown as well?

"I do," she said, looking determined. "They are close with my family. They will be able to help me get home." She let go of his hand and he turned to face her. "You promised to protect me Percy, until I relieved you of that promise. Will you take me to House Di Angelo after the Spring Festival?" Her eyes were begging him to accept, but there was something that he wanted her to agree to first before he escorted her halfway across the country.

"I will take you to House Di Angelo under one condition, My Lady."

"What is it?" She asked with her head cocked in confusion.

"You must tell me your name and house."

Lady froze under his demand, and for a moment he didn't think she would agree. Was she _that _desperate to hide her identity? Hadn't he earned her trust yet after everything he had done for her? Percy was beginning to think that she wouldn't concede to his sole demand when she finally spoke once more.

"When we safely arrive at House Di Angelo, Percy, I will tell you my name." She said, trying to balance her shaky voice. "I promise."

"Really?" He couldn't believe that she had actually agreed.

"Yes, that will be my parting gift to you, for everything you have done for me." There was a sad smile on her face that Percy couldn't understand, and her tone was nothing short of melancholy. "I just hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me."

Her cryptic words confused him, and he shook his head quickly at the idea that anything could change his feelings for the beautiful young maiden that had washed up on his shore. "I doubt it, My Lady."

She shook her head silently, and he couldn't interpret the sad smile on her face. "You say that now, but you might not mean it later." He didn't like hearing her sound so sad and defeated, so he tried to change the subject away from her identity.

"It's getting late, My Lady. You should go to bed."

She nodded, but made no move to climb the ladder to the loft. "Kiss me again before you go?" It was bad enough that he had succumbed to the desire to kiss her once, how was he going to resist her when she asked him so sweetly? They were going to have to make up a whole new punishment for the crimes he had been committing since he had met this girl.

"As you wish, My Lady," and as their lips met once more, he realized that any punishment he were to receive for his crimes would _definitely_ be worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

She sat in the loft during the mid-morning; it was still early enough for the barn to be cool and comfortable before the spring sun made it too stifling to tolerate. She was working on her festival dress diligently, humming a tune to herself while she sewed some pretty designs into the fabric. Embroidery was always one of her favorite hobbies at the castle, and she genuinely enjoyed making her own clothing. Being able to sing during the task was merely a perk as her humming evolved into words and music.

"My love is like a red, red rose

That's newly sprung in June

My love is like the melody

That's sweetly played in tune."

For the first time in weeks Annabeth allowed herself to really sing, and projected her voice to a full belt while she lost herself in her task. The words of the song reminded her of Percy, and she thought about the poor peasant farmer that had stolen her heart as she sung the lyrics at full voice.

"As fair art thou, my handsome man

So deep in love am I

And I will love thee still, my dear,

Till all the seas gang dry."

She held the note, thinking of Percy and the kisses they had shared together since the night she'd decided to return home. She could no longer deny the ache in her heart that she felt whenever they were apart, and kissing him only enhanced her feelings for him. With a flutter of her heart, she realized that the lyrics of the song were true; Annabeth was in love with Percy, and even after she returned home, she knew in her heart that she always would love him. He was the man who showed her what real love felt like, and she would always cherish him in her heart.

"Lady?" She gasped loudly as Percy's voice could be heard in the loft, and she turned around to see him peeking his head above the ladder. There was a look of pure awe in his eyes as he stared at her, and she could feel her face burn hot under the intensity of his gaze. "Was that you singing?"

"Um," she mumbled shyly, knowing that she shouldn't draw any unnecessary attention to herself. If she had known that Percy was near the barn, she wouldn't have sung a single note. "Yes."

"That was. . ." he shook his head in disbelief. "The most amazing sound I've ever heard in my life." Nodding her head, she was used to getting compliments about her voice and tried to be humble.

"Yes, I've been told it's quite lovely."

"No, My Lady, you don't understand," he quickly climbed onto the loft and sat in front of Annabeth, pushing her embroidery to the side and grasping her hands in his. "Your voice, I don't know, it touched something in me," he placed one of his hands on his chest. "Right here. I had no idea you could sing like that."

Blushing profusely from his praise, she grasped his hand in hers and smiled. "It is my greatest talent, Percy. Thank you for your kind words."

"My Lady, I'm not being kind, I'm telling the truth!" Grinning widely, she couldn't help but close the distance between them and peck him on the cheek. He smelled like sweat and earth and Percy as her lips grazed his cheek, and a look of serenity was on his face as she pulled away.

"You're too sweet to me, Percy." She started to sit up, and held out her dress for him to see. "What do you think? Is it good enough for the Spring Festival?"

He nodded, amused. "My Lady, it's good enough to meet the Royal Family in!" Annabeth could tell that he was joking, but the mere mention of the Royal Family made her hair stand on end. Part of her was mildly curious; what did he think of her house? Did he know much about her and her family? She began to ask him questions, feigning nonchalance so he wouldn't read into her actions.

"What do you know about the Royal Family, Percy?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not much. The Royal House of Chase only came to this shore once, for a tournament when I was little. The entire town had collected to see King Frederick and Princess Annabeth but I had scarlet fever, and was quarantined at home during their entire stay. I don't even know what they look like, but Jason always said the Princess had a voice of an angel. Word is she sings everywhere she goes."

"Yeah," she agreed. "She does."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Have you ever heard the princess sing before?"

She smiled, despite herself. "Yes, many times." He seemed to sit on that bit of information for a moment while she buried her head in her embroidery. Hopefully she hadn't given up too much information about herself, but since she was leaving soon anyway, she didn't think it would be that serious.

"I bet you sing better than the Princess," he said genuinely. "Don't sing around her or you might make her jealous." Annabeth actually laughed at the thought.

"I'll remember that, Percy." They were walking on very dangerous ground with this conversation, and Annabeth thought it prudent to change the subject. "Now go get ready for the party! We have to meet Jason's family soon!"

"Ah, yes. I'll see you in a bit." Percy said, getting up and heading for the ladder. He winked at her before descending and left Annabeth alone with her dress and her growing fears. Percy hadn't said anything negative about the Royal Family but she was still too afraid to tell him the truth about her lineage. No, they were leaving tomorrow, and she had to commit to her previous plan of telling Percy at House Di Angelo. Once she knew that he was safe from all danger, she would share her secret. Until then, she was still just a Lady in hiding.

The Princess quickly got ready, putting on her dress and fixing her hair with the comb that Percy had given her. Looking around the little loft, she realized that tonight would be the last time she would ever stay here, but to be honest she wouldn't miss the smell of the barn. Joining Percy and his mother at the cottage, the three of them headed into town together on foot to join the festivities for a day of frivolity and fun. Annabeth was excited as they made their way through the crowded town, and she smiled at the finely dressed people who were radiant with mirth.

The town center was the most decorated, and indeed, the most crowded part of town. There was a large platform set up in the middle of the square, and musicians and poets and bards were singing and performing for the crowds that gathered around them. Vendors of every size, shape and color were giving out samples of food and wine from the foreign lands across the sea. Merchants and traders were selling perfumes and oils from the Southern Isles, and a man with a thick accent and a giant hole in his earlobe was trying to sell Annabeth an earring that would do the same to her. She politely declined and proceeded to visit every single booth, not wanting to miss a single thing.

Jason's family met them in the center square, and Sally spoke with Jason's parents while the older children took the young ones around the festival. They saw a man who could swallow swords and not bleed. An animal wrangler brought birds from faraway lands with plumage so large and ornate that the women wanted to pluck the feathers and attach them to their headpieces. A young girl drank a cup of alcohol and proceeded to breathe fire in red hot puffs of smoke. They went to a candy booth and ate pulled taffy and caramel apples until Annabeth's teeth hurt. The Princess was enjoying every moment of the festival, especially with Percy at her side.

What she wasn't enjoying was the presence of the many knights and guards that were scattered around the town. House La Rue was the reigning family of the area and while they were loyal to House Chase, they weren't one of their strongest allies. With the war almost bordering these lands, she didn't know how helpful House La Rue would be to her cause. They might just sell her over to House Castellan in order to spare their region from war. No, she had to stay far away from the tall, armored men on horseback, along with the noble family that resided over this area.

It was getting more difficult to hide as the day went on. The wine and mead were flowing like rivers in the streets, and the drunkards were beginning to thrive under the conditions as the evening fell. The lamps were lit in the streets, the children had mostly gone home to bed, and the real festival was beginning. Annabeth was exhausted; Percy was planning to leave for their voyage at sunrise but he was still lost in the joviality of the festival, and she didn't want to ruin his good fun. They had their itinerary planned to precision; at sunrise they would leave and meet Jason in town. They were going to trade some more of Annabeth's jewels, and talk Jason into helping out at Percy's farm until he returned without her. Then they were going to take the Eastroad towards the Marshlands and stay at inns along the way until they reached House Di Angelo. It was a long journey, and Annabeth was not looking forward to being so vulnerable and open in the wild.

"Percy," she said, pulling on the sleeve of his tunic. "I'm getting tired. We need to rest before the morning."

He smiled gently and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We're leaving soon, we just have to wait for one thing."

"What is it?" She asked in confusion, but before he could answer, a loud, booming voice could be heard throughout the square. One of the bards on the stage had cupped his hands over his mouth to make an announcement, and he waited until he had captured everyone's attention before beginning.

"My Lords and Ladies! Gentlemen and Maidens! Come gather around for the seasonal singing competition!" Her heart fell into her stomach like a stone in the sea as she realized what Percy wanted her to do. "Have we any takers?" Panic began to set in when Percy grabbed her hand, and she didn't have any time to protest as he started to walk with her towards the stage.

"Here!" He yelled, getting the Bard's attention. "She has the most magnificent voice! You have to hear it!"

"No!" Annabeth yelled, pulling on her hand to get him to let go of her. She was starting to panic as Percy dragged her to the stage. "Percy, stop! You can't do this!" Her cries were swallowed in the roar of the crowd and Percy couldn't hear her. Her heart began to pound wildly as the bard pulled her up on the makeshift stage. The fear froze her as she looked around at the massive crowd around her, and the nobles and guards who were looking on with amusement. She was dressed enough like a peasant that they wouldn't recognize her by sight alone, but the second she opened her voice, they would know the truth.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered as the crowd calmed down. "I'm afraid that the man exaggerates my talent."

"Nonsense!" The High Lord of House La Rue, Ares, called from the stands. "You will sing for us, and make it a gleeful song!" Closing her eyes, she knew that she couldn't get away from singing something, so she turned to the musicians and asked them to play a jolly tune. The lute and fiddle began to play, and Annabeth's death warrant was signed and delivered as she opened her mouth to sing.

"Now is the month of maying, when merry lads are playing, fa la la!

Each with his bonny lass, upon the greeny grass, fa la la!"

It was as silent as death as the hidden princess sang to the crowd, and she could see awe decorating some of the faces below, and confusion clouding others.

"The spring all clad in gladness, doth laugh at winter's sadness, fa la la!

And to the bagpipes sound, the nymphs tread out the ground, fa la la!"

When she finished her song, there was an eruption in the crowd that was so loud and powerful that it overwhelmed her as the crowd advanced on her. The yelling and hollering was deafening, and she was being attacked from all sides as people rushed the stage. Some were complimenting her, others were screaming at her, but they were all terrifying her as they closed in on their target.

"Percy?" She yelled through the crowd, panicking as people began to grab her and pull her in every single direction. "Percy?"

"My what an amazing voice you have," a greasy knight said, his face badly scarred as he held his helmet at his side. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in close to him, so close that she could smell his rancid breath. "I haven't heard a voice like that since I was down in the capitol, for the Princess' birthday." The look in his eyes was all-knowing, and her blood froze in her veins when she realized that some of these people had actually noticed her. "Tell me, does Daddy know you're here?" He grinned, exposing his rotting, yellow teeth. "Because I really don't think he does."

"Excuse me!" All of a sudden, the crowd around her split down the middle, and Percy was at her side with Jason in tow, pushing everyone away. "Give her space!" Percy saw the man who was holding her in place and quickly snatched her away from him; Annabeth could see his oily smile grinning at her through the crowd as Percy led her to safety. People were chasing after her, but Percy and Jason led her through the tangled streets until they arrived at Jason's apartment, slamming the door behind them while Annabeth gasped for air.

"What the hell was that about?" Percy asked, scratching his head while Jason shrugged. "Those people went crazy!"

"There's no wonder," Jason said. "I haven't heard a voice like that since I was a kid, when Princess Annabeth came to visit." She was sure her heart would never beat properly again after this day, but Jason showed no signs of recognizing her so she knew that she was still safe with them. She was only a little girl when she'd visited and her voice had matured since then, but she had been singing around the country for her entire life and there were people in the crowd tonight that definitely knew who she was.

"Yeah and the Princess is hundreds of miles away in the capitol," Percy said. "Lady didn't do anything to deserve that kind of mob." He was still completely oblivious to her identity and Annabeth remembered that Percy had never heard the Princess sing.

"I have to leave this place." Annabeth said suddenly, her chest heaving as she took deep breaths. "Tonight."

"Leave?" Jason asked. "What do you mean?"

"Lady," Percy said kindly. trying to calm her down. "We were planning on talking about that with Jason tomorrow."

"There's no time!" She screamed, her face red. "Do you realize what you've done, Percy? They're after me now! I've been recognized!" Percy took a step back, intimidated by her anger. "I need to leave this place. Tonight. Now!" She emphasized, and she could see the look of shame on Percy's face as he realized the gravity of the situation. She couldn't focus on that though, so she turned to Jason. "I need your help, Jason. We haven't been truly honest with you, and you need to follow us back to the farm."

Percy was still silent as Jason nodded, but her safety was more important than his pain as the three of them headed out of his house and towards the forest road.

Hopefully, she had remained unnoticed.

A cool breeze was passing through the trees as Lady led them through the dark forest at a brisk pace. A single torch was the only light they had as the animals of the night screeched and howled around them. She was practically running as they made their way through the trees, and Percy winced every time she almost tripped over a branch or root. He wanted to talk to her, but didn't know what to say as they rushed back to his home. This was all his fault; he had pushed her to sing at the festival and now her safety was compromised. Wasn't he the one who had promised to protect her? Now she probably didn't trust him anymore, and the thought of her being angry at him made his heart feel like it was ripping in half.

He hadn't meant to expose her to the crowd in such a way; he'd just wanted to share her voice with the world. It was literally the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his life, and he thought it was a crime that she wasn't world famous for her talent. However, her singing had tipped the crowd off to her true identity, and while he still didn't know what that was, all that mattered was that she was now in danger.

When she tripped once more she groaned audibly, ripping the hem of her dress and scraping her palms on the dirt road. He stopped and lifted her up from the ground and when she was steady he knelt in front of her and bowed his head low.

"Please, climb on my back, Lady. I'll carry you back to the cottage." She nodded silently, getting on his back while he and Jason ran through the forest as fast as they could. Percy didn't doubt that she was furious, but she still leaned her head against his back and held onto him tightly.

"Lady?" He asked, breathless while he ran. "I know you're probably mad at me, and I know I deserve it, but I hope you accept my deepest apologies for exposing you in such a manner, and I re-pledge my vow to protect you as long as you'll let me."

Nothing was said, but Percy could feel her nodding her head against his back, and he held onto her legs even tighter as they continued to run towards the farm.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I do enjoy the exercise," Jason said, wheezing and out of breath as they approached the farm. "But why are there people chasing after your cousin?"

Lady jumped off of Percy's back and led the men toward the barn. "That's because I'm not Percy's cousin, Jason." They climbed the ladder to the loft as Jason shook his head in disbelief. She started to dig around in the corner of the loft, and pulled out something attached to a large chain. When Percy saw it, his eyes almost exploded from his skull. It was a giant gold amulet, encrusted in jewels, but it was oddly bent and missing some stones. "I actually am a Lady, and I've been hiding here in secret. Now my safety has been compromised and I have to leave these lands."

"Holy hell," Jason whispered, completely shocked. "I had a noblewoman in my house?"

"We need your help, Jason," Lady emphasized. "You need to help me get as much money for this as possible." Jason shook his head.

"There's no way I can sell the whole piece in this town, no one has the money for that and that crowd is probably still looking for you. If you break it down it would be better to sell it stone by stone."

She passed the amulet over to Jason, but Percy was still transfixed on the dazzling jewelry and the glittering stones it possessed. Lady wasn't just rich; Lady was probably from one of the wealthiest and most powerful houses in the kingdom. She'd heard the princess sing and had ties with House La Rue and the Royal House of Chase. He hadn't been taking her situation seriously until now, but now he was deadly aware of how much danger she was in. In fact, he should have left with her the other day, when she had admitted that she'd been gone for too long.

This was all his fault, and now he had to fix it.

"Use the tools downstairs to break it into as many pieces as you can."

"Yes, My Lady," Jason replied respectfully, and headed down the ladder to complete his task. When he was gone, Annabeth finally turned to look at Percy with disappointment in her gaze.

"I never wanted to leave this quickly," she said. "I won't even get to say goodbye to Sally."

"She'll understand. Jason will explain everything to her," nodding her head, he felt miserable for the torture that he was putting her through. "Words can't express how truly sorry I am. I will do everything in my power to protect you during this voyage, My Lady."

She nodded sadly. "Yes, Percy, I know you will." Well, at least she didn't despise him like she should. "But who will protect you from their armor and swords? Who will protect your mother if they come to burn your fields?" Panicking at the thought, he shook his head vigorously.

"That won't happen."

"You don't know that!" She screamed. "War is coming, Percy! Not a fantasy game you play with children, but fire and ash and death is coming to this part of the country and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"But you can?" He asked, his head cocked in confusion. Just how powerful was her family?

"I'm not sure anyone can stop the war anymore, but I have to get to House Di Angelo as soon as I can and you're the only man in my escort."

"Say the word, My Lady, and I will do whatever you need me to do."

She sighed deeply. "You don't have to call me My Lady, Percy. How many times have I told you?"

A sad smile pulled up his lips. "I don't call you My Lady out of respect, I say it because that's how I feel," he cupped her cheek gently, afraid that she was still angry with him. But she didn't pull away. "You're leaving me, and I've accepted that, but even after you're gone, you'll always be My Lady, right here in my heart."

"Percy," she said, letting her eyes flutter closed as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'm so afraid."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, you're going to be with me. I'm going to go collect some things for the trip." Percy could hear Jason pounding on the amulet and left Lady in the loft to run to the cottage and pack some bags for their voyage. He gathered every single piece of silver he had to his name and packed it away in his coin pouch. Bread, dried meat, fruit; he bundled them all together with a few pieces of clothing and headed out to the barn, where Lady and Jason were still talking about the amulet.

"Don't forget to wait until you get to the next town to start trading the jewels. Save the gold and diamonds for when you're most desperate."

"Thank you, Jason. You don't know how much this means to us." Lady reached up and placed a small kiss on Jason's cheek in gratitude. Percy could see his blush from across the barn. "There's something else, though," the noblewoman said to the merchant. "When Percy is gone, Sally is going to need help on the farm. I promise to find some way to pay you back if you help her out in Percy's absence."

"Of course, My Lady. I would be honored to help."

Percy could see Lady smiling. "You're a good man, Jason, and you come from good people. Please send my love to your family; it pains me to leave without saying goodbye."

Jason nodded, and Percy pulled Jackblack out of her stables and put her saddle on. "I will. Farewell my friends." Attaching the bundle of goods to the back of the horse, Percy helped Lady onto the animal before saying goodbye to his oldest friend. He held out his hand and the blond shook it tightly.

"Thanks for everything, my friend. Please talk to my mother and tell her I said goodbye, she knows the truth about Lady and will understand. I will hopefully be back in two weeks time."

"Don't worry, Percy. I'll take care of the farm." He looked up at Lady and frowned. "Just be careful with that noblewoman, whoever she is. I want to trust her, but nobles always look out for themselves before anyone else, and something is telling me that she's hiding more than you think. Don't let her take you for a fool. I hope to see you again one day."

"Me too, my friend," he said, ignoring Jason's warnings about Lady. He was wholly convinced that she was the most selfless girl he had ever met in his life, and nothing Jason said would be able to change his mind. "Take care of my life for me while I'm gone."

The friends smiled at Percy's joke and he climbed onto the horse, waving goodbye to Jason as he kicked them into a light gallop. Lady's arms were tight around his torso as he said a silent goodbye to the only life he'd ever known.

He looked out into the nothingness of the forest and the only things around them were the darkness, the trees, and the never-ending road.

Their voyage had begun.

She cursed loudly to herself as she looked over the massive cliffs that she had spent the entire day climbing. She'd thought that the height would give her some kind of advantage, but she couldn't see anything in the valley below besides tiny little fishing villages and farms on the coast. Where the hell had she landed, and why couldn't she find the Princess?

Thalia had woken up on the shore alone a few days ago; she had no convoy, no money, and most importantly no princess to protect. In fact, the only thing she had on her was her clothing and her favorite knife, a long curved blade from across the Western Sea. The panic quickly set in when she realized that she was alone, since Thalia had dedicated her life to protecting the Princess and now she couldn't be found. Any other bodyguard would have considered her dead, but she refused to believe it until she found solid proof. Annnabeth was alive as far as she was concerned, and it was her responsibility to find her.

Or else what did she have to live for? She had pledged her life to protect the future queen, and if Annabeth was actually dead then the Royal Family would make sure that Thalia would never see the light of day again. It was her duty to find her and bring her home, and if no one could give her information about the princess in this town then she was going to scour the entire kingdom until Annabeth's whereabouts were known.

It took her hours to climb down from the cliffs, and another day to reach the nearest town on foot. When she entered the square it was littered with garbage and old decorations, and the female warrior could tell that a grand festival or party of some kind had taken place here recently. There were still drunkards in the street, wobbling on unsteady legs and holding onto their empty bottles like a child holds onto a toy. She tripped over a fat drunk man in the street and he puked at her feet, eliciting a horrified shriek from the bodyguard's mouth.

"Gross!" She yelled, kicking him once and hearing his grunt echo in the empty square. "This whole town smells like alcohol and puke."

"That's because of the festival," a sober man said, who was walking down the street with two children at his side. He was tall with blond hair, and his children shared the same coloring as he had. "You missed quite a night, Young Maiden."

Thalia scoffed. "I'm no maiden, but I am looking for one." Santana described the Princess to the peasant, and he stroked his chin while he lost himself in thought. "Short but slim, long hair, strong nose and jaw?" The man was deep in thought, but one of the children, a little blond girl, was almost bursting at the seams when she said, "That sounds like Lady!"

"Lady?" She repeated with distaste in her tone.

"Yeah, Percy's cousin," the townsman added. "His farm is on the Eastern Shore, and his cousin Lady came to visit a few weeks ago." He nodded his head, and Thalia realized that this Lady person had arrived at the same time as the shipwreck. "She sang at the festival last night and I couldn't believe the sound that came out of that young girl! What a voice." The man continued to brag about the girl, and Thalia was now sure that this Lady was actually Annabeth in disguise.

But who the hell was Percy?

"Where is this farm?" She asked, but the man shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Percy left last night to take Lady back to her homeland in the Middle Plains. She's not there anymore, and my son Jason took over Percy's duties at the farm." Thalia couldn't be certain that this girl was actually the lost princess, but it was the only lead she had and was beginning to get desperate. Without saying goodbye, or even thank you to the peasants that had helped her, she looked to the sky, figured out which direction was east, and headed into the woods to find the Princess.

Her entire life depended on it.


	9. Chapter 9

On a battlefield still smoldering with embers, ashes and smoke, a courier ran through the blood soaked ground littered with bodies, carrying an important message for the High Lord. Banners of a dazzling navy blue and silver, carrying the image of a hawk diving for the kill, was the emblem of House Castellan, and they waved in the hot prairie wind. The courier passed the note to one of the Lord's vassals, bowing deeply, who in turn delivered it to his master.

Sitting at the end of a long table decked in his finest armor, sat Lord Luke, fresh from another victory against the Royal House of Chase. Sneering at the note that had interrupted his celebratory dinner, he opened it with distaste until he read what the message entailed. A wicked grin pulled his lips up in an amused sneer before burning the note so no one else could read it but him. The note both angered him and delighted him at the same time; he didn't know why the Princess was so opposed to being his bride but it mattered not; when he attacked the Capitol and seized the throne for himself, he would teach her to respect and fear him, like a good wife should.

He was going to be the King one day, after all.

"It seems that the Princess is trying to run from me, hiding herself away on the coast," he mused to his growing entourage of allies. "But I've always loved a good chase." He called for his ship-master and the vassal bowed low. "I need ships on the Eastern Shore. Attack from the water, heading inland, and we'll drive our forces east towards the fleet. Burn everything in sight and rip apart every town and village. Eventually we'll find her along the way." If she wasn't going to come to him willingly then he would just have to chase her down like an animal and destroy her beloved kingdom at the same time.

"Yes, My Lord," the ship-master replied shakily. "But it will take some time to amass the boats to the other side of the country."

The Lord frowned, his eyes narrowing into slits of anger as the man spoke back to him. "I don't care how long it takes just do it! And make sure it's done as fast as possible." He grinned cruelly. "If you can't, then you won't be able to steer a ship _without hands."_

"Y-yes, M'Lord," the vassal stuttered in fear at the threat. "Of course, right away." And with another low bow, the ship-master was gone.

Grinning to himself, he took a deep sip of wine as his plan was set in motion. The Princess was _his, _along with the Kingdom and the spoils that came along with it. If she wouldn't go to him willingly, then he was going to have to use force. "Princess Annabeth can run, but she can't hide from me forever."

* * *

They rode on Blackjack incessantly for two full days before they stopped at a town to rest and try to trade some of their jewels. Annabeth was exhausted but they couldn't afford to stay in any place for too long; she was in a constant state of paranoia now that she was so exposed in the wildness of the country, and it felt like people were watching her every move wherever she went.

But they had to eventually rest, for Blackjack's sake at least. They were willing to push themselves to the limit to get to House Di Angelo, but the poor horse had been carrying their load for so long that they knew she deserved a good night's rest. Blackjack couldn't bring them anywhere if she was dead. They entered a town that was a day away from House Mclean and were able to trade a blue sapphire for some pieces of silver. Annabeth had fashioned a head wrap out of some leftover fabric that she'd taken with her, and had it on at all times while they were in the town. So far, she hadn't been recognized, but the risk of exposure was too great to let her guard down.

In fact, her panic had intensified when they arrived at the inn, and Annabeth stayed close to Percy at all times. The clientèle for this establishment were mostly drunkards, prostitutes and wanderers. Any of them would be willing to sell the Princess over to the enemy in a heartbeat, but it was the only inn that they could afford. Percy was in charge of arranging their stay while Annabeth stayed as silent as death at his side.

"How much for a night?" Percy asked as he counted the coins in his pouch.

The old innkeeper stared at them through narrow eyes, looking them over for a good minute while he stroked his wiry gray beard. "Six pieces of silver for the night, and another if you want to keep your horse in the stable. But all the meals are on us, and my wife can make a mean Lamb Stew."

Percy nodded grimly, and Annabeth knew that it would take a huge chunk out of their savings, but it was their only choice. "We'll take it."

"Good, your wife looks like she needs the rest."

Annabeth laughed and shook her head, "Oh, no I'm not-" But Percy cut her off, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tightly and grinning like a fool.

"Don't listen to her, she's too proud to admit when she's pushed herself too hard." Looking down at her, Annabeth could see Percy wink and she bit back a smile. "Isn't that right, _darling?"_

"Of course, _My Love,_" she said, enjoying their new little game. It _would_ be easier to pose as husband and wife, in order to avoid prying questions, and Annabeth secretly enjoyed the fantasy. "Come, let us get settled."

Percy paid the proprietor, who led them to a room on the upper level of the inn. When they were finally safe behind closed doors Annabeth let out a sigh of relief, removing the head wrap and shaking out her hair.

"Finally," she breathed. "I hate having to wear that thing," Percy said nothing, just nodded his head sadly and sat at the corner of the bed.

"You're wearing it because of me," he said, his voice hollow. "This is all my fault."

She approached him warily, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder gently as his back faced her. Tensing under her touch, she sat behind him, rubbing his back in slow circles. "You didn't realize what you were doing, Percy."

"I should have known better," he said, turning to face her with a fire in his eyes. "You should be furious with me. You should be banishing me from your presence forever. Why aren't you?" His sudden anger shocked her into silence, and she took a moment to contemplate his questions. She knew that she should be angry at him; any other noble would have had him arrested and punished for what he did, but she cared too much about Percy to put him through that kind of torture. She needed him in more ways than one; not only was he her escort to House Di Angelo, but she needed him to be her companion, her confidant.

"Because I care about you Percy," she admitted. "I could never do that to you. I need you to be with me." She placed a hand on his cheek and he gently leaned into her touch. "You got me into this mess and now I'm counting on you to help me get out of it," she joked, and the two shared a smile.

"Even if we have to pose as husband and wife?"

She grinned, "Especially if we have to pose as husband and wife." There was a beat of silence before she leaned in closer to him, and the urge to kiss him, to experience the dizzy, lightheaded feeling that she craved, was overwhelming. They hadn't kissed in days, since before the Spring Festival, back when their lives were much simpler.

"You don't mind being married to a peasant?" He asked, and she could see the pain that he tried so hard to hide lingering in his gaze. Posing as a married couple was nothing but another ruse, another game that she had to play in order to get what she needed. But deep down in the depths of her heart, she knew that she would marry Percy in a heartbeat if there weren't any obstacles in their path.

But it was only another fantasy.

"Well, were not really married," she said, and felt miserable when he frowned. "And if I had the choice, Percy, I wouldn't marry a peasant."

"Oh," he said sadly, and she nudged him on the side.

"I would marry someone that I _loved," _she continued. "And if that person happened to be a peasant, then at least I would be happy."

Percy nodded, and she could see his frown shift into a sad smile. "But you don't have a choice, do you?" Her heart ached at his question and she thought about her life back at the Capitol, and how marriage had been the cause to all of her problems.

"I don't think I do anymore. I thought I might be able to find someone to truly love me, but time is running out and I fear that the choice will eventually be made for me." She sighed, feeling more honest and open than she had in weeks. "That's why I left my home. They want to force a marriage on me but I don't want to live in a life without love." She looked into his eyes, falling into his affectionate gaze as she stroked his cheek. "Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a noble, so I could marry whomever I wish."

"Who would you choose?" His question was barely a whisper falling from his lips as she inched closer to him.

"You," she said simply, and once more gave into her feelings for Percy as she kissed him in the little room. Her eyes fluttered closed as he held onto her, and her blood was boiling in her body as he deepened the kiss and moaned softly against her mouth. She didn't realize how intense her emotions were until the two fell backwards onto the covers, Percy towering over her while he still held their entwined bodies close together. She gasped for air when he pulled away, but he continued to assault her face and neck with tiny kisses peppered all over her hot, flushed skin.

"I would kiss you like this every day, _My Lady_," he emphasized, and she could almost hear the possessive growl in his tone. "I would make you feel loved and cherished, like a goddess." When his lips returned to hers she gasped at the rush of emotions she felt as his hands held her by the waist. This was the kind of passion she had never felt before, and from this day on she knew she would always crave it.

"You already do," she whispered, breaking apart the kiss once more. "I may never be your wife, and I might have to marry a man I despise, but my heart will always be yours." The look of longing in his eyes broke her heart as he nodded.

Kissing him once more, a sudden fire began to spread in her abdomen, and she took deep breaths of air as the pleasant heat traveled through her limbs and right into her fingertips. Their kisses became rushed, the passion growing between them in the silence of their room. The bed was the softest she'd felt in weeks, and she sunk into the bedding as Percy's balanced his weight over her. When his hands began to travel lower on her body the heat intensified more and more until she finally realized what it all meant.

Her body was calling out to Percy.

And he was hearing her loud and clear.

"My Lady?" He whispered after she stopped reciprocating his kisses. Looking down at her with confusion in his gaze he stilled and sat back while she propped herself up on her elbows, flushed and out of breath.

"I-I. . ." she said, placing a hand over her chest as her breathing steadied. "I can't do this." She deeply cared about Percy, in her heart she knew that Percy was the only man in the world that could ever make her happy. However, her duties to the throne were still her number one responsibility and she couldn't let her relationship with Percy ruin that. If they were to become intimate and Annabeth conceived a child then it would be scorned as a bastard it's entire life because the father wasn't a Lord. The Royal Council would probably put it on a boat with Percy and send them both away to a place where she could never reach them. She would be forever scorned by High Society and the whispers would travel from coast to coast. No, she couldn't risk something like that, even though her body was aching to be touched by the kind peasant farmer who had stolen her heart.

"I'm sorry," he said, climbing away from her like her skin had burned him. His face was red from embarrassment as he scurried to the other side of the bed. "Please excuse my behavior, My Lady, I didn't mean to. . ."

"No, Percy," she interrupted. "Don't apologize for something you didn't do. This is my fault." Her smile was weak as she forced it onto her face. "I want to be with you, Percy. Nothing would make me happier than to share those precious intimate moments with you."

"But you can't," he said, finishing her statement for her. Nodding sadly, the longing that she felt for him was palpable. "I understand." She couldn't be sure if he was being honest or simply humoring her, but she didn't want to dwell on the subject any longer. It made her too upset to think about the life that she could never have with him.

"Come lay with me?" She asked, patting the bedding lightly. He nodded, silently removing his tunic and boots. Annabeth took off her shoes and the outer layer of her dress and pulled down the sheets, slipping under the covers while Percy did the same. Once they were comfortable, Annabeth curled into a ball next to Percy, who wrapped his arms around her and held her close. There the two travelers fell asleep in each others arms, losing themselves in the blissful fantasy that they wished was real.

A loud boom in the middle of the night startled Percy out of his slumber, and when he opened his eyes it felt like the ground was shaking underneath the inn. Percy could hear screams bleeding through the windows from the square below; the shrieking of women and children and the bellowing of men filled his ears as he pulled himself out of bed to see what was wrong.

"Percy?" Lady asked, her voice thick with sleep as the noise jolted her awake. "What's going on?"

"Stay there," he commanded, fearing her safety. "Don't move." He walked up to the window silently to peek out of it and he was horrified at what he saw happening on the ground below. The quiet town was crawling with armored men on horseback, their torches illuminating the dark and empty square in frightening shadows. Men on foot were bursting into homes and pulling people out into the street with their swords at the ready. When an older man surrounded by his family started asking questions, a tall knight pulled out his sword and buried it in the man's gut as his children's screams filled the night air. He fell to the floor, lifeless as Lady approached the window.

"What's the matter Percy?"

"Lady don't look!" He said, covering her eyes before she could see the bloody massacre on the streets below. "We have to get out of here, now."

"Who is it?" She asked frantically, her eyes still covered by his hand. "Do they have banners?" Percy narrowed his eyes in the dim lighting and could see the torches below illuminating a vibrant blue flag.

"Yeah. The colors are navy and silver. There's a bird on it with his talons stretched out. . ."

"A hawk diving in for the kill," Lady finished for him, her voice strangely hollow.

"Yeah, exactly," Percy said. How did she know that?

"It's him," she said, pulling his hands from her eyes. He saw nothing but terror and desperation filling her gaze as she stared up at him. "He found me. He's coming for me!"

"Who?" Percy asked, and in her panic, Lady actually told him.

"Lord Luke, of House Castellan." Now it was Percy's turn to panic. House Castellan was the richest, most powerful family in the kingdom, besides the Royal House of Chase who were their most hated rivals. In fact, Percy had heard a rumor that this entire war was Lord Luke's fault, but he didn't know why. The politics of the noble houses had little to do with poor farmers on the coast, so Percy had never really paid attention to it. Maybe if he had, he would know the reason why Lord Luke was after Lady.

"We have to get out of here," Percy said, rushing to get on his tunic and boots. He wasn't sure how long they had slept, but it was all the rest they would be getting tonight as the two of them ran from the room to the lower level of the inn. People were complaining loudly, some even arguing with the innkeeper about the noise as Percy pulled Lady into the back kitchens. Immediately afterwards, there was a deafening noise as the knights from House Castellan entered the inn, breaking down the door in their search.

"Alright, everybody out!" One yelled, his roar making Lady shake in fear as they crouched low in the kitchens. "Were looking for a girl. . . " Percy stopped paying attention and led him and Lady towards the back door, where the cool night air prickled against their skin. The forest was dark around them but it was their only escape as Percy began to lead them away.

"Wait!" Lady said, pulling Percy by the wrist. "What about Blackjack?"

Percy sighed, resolved to keeping Annabeth safe over the well-being of his horse. "We're going to have to leave her behind."

"But Percy!" Lady protested, but Percy quickly covered her mouth and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk it! The stables are on the other side of the inn and if they spot us then you'll be captured," Percy sighed. "I love Blackjack, he's _my _horse, but sacrifices have to be made tonight and this is the only way to keep you hidden. Hopefully someone in this nice town will take her in and put her to good use." Lady nodded sadly, her eyes cast downwards in melancholy.

"It's going to take forever to get to House Di Angelo now," she lamented, following him into the thick brush. Percy helped Lady get through some of the denser foliage, but a snapping twig in the distance alerted Percy to the fact that they were not alone. When he turned around and saw a single knight with a torch following them, Percy panicked and they ran to the closest tree with low branches.

"Here Lady, climb this," he said, urging her into the safety of the higher branches. At least then she wouldn't be seen.

"What about you?" She asked and he shook his head firmly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll follow you," he said softly, placating her. He watched her climb the limbs as quickly as she could and kept his eye on the torch in the distance that was coming closer and closer to them. Lady called down for Percy to climb the tree but he ignored her, instead picking up a fallen tree branch, thick and sturdy like a club, and reading himself for his task.

He'd promised the Lady that he would protect her, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Percy!" Lady hissed through the branches, her voice borderline hysterical. _"Percy!"_

"Stay right there, My Lady." He called to her. "Don't move." He hid behind the tree that Lady had climbed and waited until the knight approached with his torch, searching the area for any signs of movement. Luckily, Percy noticed that he never looked up.

"Where are you?" He yelled into the darkness of the night. "I saw you two enter these woods, I know you're here! You can't run from me forever, or would you rather I come back with friends?" The knight brandished his sword, and Percy could see the sharp blade glowing in the light of the torch. Percy held onto the thick tree branch tightly, like it was his own sword, and stepped out from his hiding place.

"You're not going to find her," he said, gathering all of his courage and facing the armed and armored warrior. "You might as well turn around and go back to your Lord." The knight laughed cruelly, an evil glint shining in his eyes.

"And miss out on the prize I'll get if I bring her back alive? No thank you." The knight grinned wickedly. "How about we both sell her to Lord Luke? We can split the gold 50-50. I'll even do 60-40 since you're the one that found her." Just the thought of selling Lady off to the highest bidder made him feel ill as the adrenaline pumped through his veins, giving him the courage to fight.

"Leave us alone. She doesn't want to marry him."

"It doesn't matter what the little Princess wants," he sneered and Percy frowned with distaste. Weren't knights supposed to be noble and chivalrous? This one was cruel and selfish, not too tall but stocky and strong. "I want my money." The greedy knight didn't waste a second before lunging at Percy, who quickly dodged out of the way of the shimmering blade that cut through the darkness. Percy was not a warrior, he was merely a farmer, but he was also strong after a lifetime of hard labor. While his opponent was covered in armor from head to toe it unfortunately weighed a lot, and slowed him down while also impeding his peripheral vision. Percy quickly maneuvered himself away from the sword, but was slammed in the chest by the knights shield, and was thrown onto his back while the air was pushed out of his lungs altogether.

The knight was running toward Percy, ready to skewer him like a stuck pig, but Percy took the sturdy branch in his hands and swept it under his legs, making the knight fall over in a loud clash of metal. Percy could only hope they went unheard by the other knights that had invaded the little village as he climbed back on his feet. One was difficult enough to fight but if more found them, they were doomed. In fact, he didn't think he would be able to let this knight live; if he warned the others about their escape into the forest then they would return en masse, with bloodhounds to help track their targets down.

"You little shit!" The knight roared, trying to pick himself off of the ground while Percy sucked in a deep breath of air and tried to focus on his task. "I'll rip you apart and leave your bloody carcass for the wolves!" He was slow in getting to his feet, and Percy was desperate to keep Lady hidden from House Castellan. With all of his strength he bashed the knight over the head with the branch like he was back on his farm chopping wood, wincing as the metal shook and rattled against his skull. The man stumbled and Percy continued to pummel him on the head until he fell over, his leg twitching in a gruesome way before it stopped moving altogether. Percy dropped the tree branch like it burned his skin, horrified as he backed away from the knight. Not too long ago he was nothing but a simple farmer.

Now he had blood on his hands.

"Percy!" Lady called down to him, and in the rush of the fight he had forgotten that she was hiding in the trees above. She quickly descended and threw herself into his arms, holding him tightly while she sobbed. Her cries were the only thing that was able to snap him out of his trance, and he tore his eyes away from the knight and tried to console the noble girl.

"I'm right here," he said, an he realized in that moment exactly why he had to kill that knight. Lady's life, her _freedom_, was at stake, and if he had to kill the entire guard of House St. James to protect her. . . .

Then so be it.

"You scared me to death, Percy," she sobbed. "Are you alright?" She ran her hands down his arms and chest to check for any cuts or bruises, but besides the dull, spreading ache in his chest and back from being pummeled by the shield, he was still in one piece.

When she squeezed him in a tight hug, however, he was pretty sure a few of his ribs were bruised as he let out a yelp of agony.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, pulling away with a frown. "Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head. "No, My Lady. We can't afford to rest and I'll have to fight through the pain. Come on, we have to get deeper into the forest before the rest of the guard starts looking for their friend." He started to pull away but she held onto him tightly, and the look on her face was torn.

"Wait," she said softly, and Percy was hypnotized by the look of warmth in her eyes. Mere hours ago they had been lost in the safety that the inn had provided them, free to be intimate and affectionate and honest with one another. Now they were on the run once more, and now they didn't even have the speed that his horse had provided them. They had no time to waste, but still Percy didn't move. "You deserve a reward for saving my life," she said, leaning in closer to him. "Again," she added, before closing the distance between them and caressing her lips against his. He was addicted to the sweetness of her mouth and the perfume of her skin. If her kisses were a poison he would smile as he drank to his death.

"Come, Lady, we must leave. We might have enough darkness left to cover us before we reach the Great River, and after that it should take five days on foot to reach House Di Angelo." Lady nodded and pulled out of his arms, but before they left Percy's eyes fell on the fallen knight once more; the guilt and panic he felt was replaced with fierce determination and unyielding courage. He was Lady's only protection against the forces that hunted her, and if he planned on being her bodyguard then he needed something more powerful than a tree branch to fight with.

He walked up to the body and kicked it once, just to make sure that it wasn't moving. Picking up the sword, he frowned at the sheer weight and bulk of it. There was no way that he would be able to carry this around unnoticed, so he dropped it back onto the ground. Another blade, one that was much smaller and thinner than the sword, was hanging from a leather sheath around the knight's waist. Percy pulled the leather belt off of the knight, wrapping it around his hips and tying it until it was snug. He unsheathed the blade to admire his new toy; it was about the length of his forearm, thin but sturdy and freshly sharpened. It wasn't as strong and powerful as the sword, but it was the only weapon he had that could stay concealed. He also picked up the shield, which was much lighter than it appeared to be, and strapped it over his shoulders.

Turning to Lady, he could see the displeasure in her eyes as he asked, "How do I look?"

"Like a fighter," she said, and there was a strange sense of longing in her tone. "Not a farmer." Shaking his head, he was resigned to the promise that he had made her; he had given up his old life to protect her and that was exactly what he was going to do. He might not be trained in battle like the knights were, but he was strong, and he had something to fight for that the others did not.

Love.

"Percy, we must make haste!" Lady called to him, and he grabbed the fallen knight's torch to help guide their way before reaching for Lady's hand and escaping into the wild on foot

* * *

Thank you for reading this.


	10. Chapter 10

For days Thalia followed the main roads west, leading her away from the shore and deeper inland towards the plains. She was basically tracking a ghost, merely a whisper on the wind as she followed the rumors that she heard during her travels; a girl and boy on horseback, her head wrapped in a scarf as they rode endlessly west through the forest. After a few days the rumors had stopped, and the trail dried up as she continued the search for her mistress. At the same time another rumor started bubbling up and spread quickly, one that made Thalia cringe in anxiety.

House Castellan was planning an attack from the Eastern Sea, in conjunction with his continuing dominance over the plains. The entire kingdom was about to be plagued with war and she still couldn't find Princess Annabeth. What if she was still hiding somewhere on the coast? What if she was truly dead?

No, Thalia couldn't afford to think like that.

Smoke in the distance caught her attention as she headed down the Narrow Valley, about two days walk from the Great River of the East. After that there were marshlands as far as the eye could see until the border of the Middle Plains and the domain of House Di Angelo. Following the smoke, she hoped that it could lead her to Annabeth in some way, but the closer she got to it the more dangerous she perceived it to be.

Smoldering huts were the first thing she saw as she entered the village, with small fires still burning all around her, the ashes falling from the sky like rain. She had to keep her eyes trained on the ground in order to avoid stepping on the bodies that littered the square. Men, women, even children were scattered on the ground like rag dolls as she searched for some kind of life in the deserted town. No one was there and in her desperation she raided the empty houses, finding nothing but moldy bread, stale cheese, and the occasional piece of copper or silver. She pocketed the money along with some decent apples and a few strips of dried meat. It was all she could find.

The town was so quiet that she could hear the wind whistling through the empty cottages, the doors opening and closing from the force of the gale without anyone to shut them. A smoking pile of rubble still burned in the distance, and as she approached it she could see a sign labeling it as an inn, still charring in the remains of the building. Thalia could only hope that Annabeth wasn't inside when it burned and almost started to tear through the destruction when a noise that she thought was screaming filled her ears. She couldn't tell whether or not it was something alive or just a trick of the wind but it was coming from the smoldering remains of the inn.

She walked around the destroyed building, trying to find the source for the noise. A barn was behind the ruins of the inn, the roof completely collapsed as the screeching bled through the destruction. When she started moving wooden beams and bricks out of the way, the noise became louder until she saw the frightened eyes of a horse looking up at her from under the rubble. Moving faster, she picked up the heavier items and freed the animal from it's trap, pulling on the reins to help steady it on it's feet.

A tall, proud horse, was now staring back at her with fear still lingering in it's eyes. She didn't know how long this horse had been here unattended but it looked hungry and uncomfortable. It's saddle hadn't even been removed, and the name BlackJack was carved into the leather. She pulled out one of the apples and it piqued the horses interest automatically.

"Come here" she said, holding out the apple for the horse. It immediately followed Thalia out into the square and the girl couldn't beleive her good fortune. With a new mode of transportation the search for Annabeth would go much more smoothly. She gave the apple to the horse before climbing on and the two walked steadily into the forest together as the search for the princess continued once more.

* * *

It felt like the adrenaline was still pumping through her body as the sun rose to the east of the traveling pair. Struggling with the rugged terrain, she desperately tried to keep up with Percy who, despite his bruised ribs, was still pushing through the pain at a faster pace than his female companion. His never-ending strength and determination kept her motivated; if Percy could keep moving through the misery then she could too.

It was much easier said than done, however. She could see the discomfort on Percy's face as clear as day; his face was tight in concentration and he clutched his left side with his right hand as he ran as if he were trying to hold himself together. She could see him struggling for breath and the sweat dripping from his brow despite the coolness of the early morning. They hadn't stopped moving since they'd left the village and were traveling on little sleep.

She wasn't sure she would be able to rest even if she'd tried. Scenes from the previous night played over in her head like a torturous nightmare; she kept seeing the same fight ending with different scenarios that involved Percy's beautiful body bathed in blood. She saw herself in shackles and Percy's limp body hanging on the gallows. She saw the evil blue eyes of Lord Luke sneering down at her while he signed Percy's death sentence with a smile.

It was all too much for her to take. She'd never wanted Percy to actually fight in her honor but it had happened, and she could tell by the way Percy's free hand held onto his new knife that he planned on it happening again. What if he wasn't so lucky the next time? It had been a one-on-one fight, evenly matched, but the next time there could be an ambush. Percy could die trying to protect her.

The thought made her cover her mouth with her hand, stifling a sob as she continued to run through the forest in the morning dew. Ahead of her Percy stumbled violently, tripping over a tree root and sprawling face first onto the forest floor. When he landed hard and made no move to get up Annabeth ran to him immediately, turning him over gently as he struggled for air. She could tell from the expression of torment on his face that he was suffering greatly from his injury, and it was all her fault.

"Shh," she said, pulling some of his sweat soaked hair away from his forehead. His breathing was labored, and his eyes were fixed on her as she knelt next to him and placed his head in her lap. "Breathe, Percy. Relax."

"There's. . .no time," he huffed, his voice thick with pain. "We have to keep moving."

"We can't move anywhere if you can't breathe, Percy," she insisted. "Just rest."

His eyes fluttered shut and for a minute he focused on evening out his breathing and working through the pain in his side. Annabeth looked down on the gentle farmer who had protected her and never loved him more than in that one moment. He was sacrificing everything for her; his home, his job, his life, just to keep her safe, and he didn't even know who she truly was.

"How. . . are you feeling?" He breathed, searching her face for any signs of distress. "You look upset."

"I'm worried about you," she said, relaxing onto the forest floor as they rested under the shade of a large oak tree. She leaned against it and for a moment she was able to rest her tired feet as his head laid in her lap. Playing with his hair calmed her down, and she ran her fingertips against his scalp as his eyes fluttered lightly. "That knight almost killed you."

"He was going to take you from me," he said tiredly, reaching up and placing his hand on her cheek. Leaning into his touch, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes at his bravery and dedication to her safety. "He called you names."

"He did?" She asked, and she couldn't remember hearing the knight offend her in any way from her place in the tree.

"Yeah, he called you a princess," he said, scoffing as the word passed his lips. "Like you were some spoiled little girl." She had hoped that during the heat of the battle he would have forgotten that little detail, but apparently he remembered it well.

"Well," she said, her heart aching to tell him the truth. "It wouldn't be that bad if I were the princess, would it?"

"Yeah, it would," he said grimly as her heart seized in her chest. "But you're too nice to be a princess."

His answer pained her in a way that she couldn't put into words. What did he mean by saying that it would be bad if she were a princess? Was he going to be able to handle the truth when the time came to reveal her identity to him like she had promised? What if he reacted negatively? What if it ruined the only real relationship she had ever experienced?

Panic began to set in, and not because they were currently sitting in the middle of the forest like they were on a picnic instead of running for their lives. She was worried about Percy's reaction to the truth about her identity but their arrival at House Di Angelo was mere days away. She couldn't hide it from him forever, but the fear of losing him sealed her lips shut as they wasted precious moments sitting on the forest floor.

Percy's eyes were closed now, his breathing evening out as his chest rose and fell steadily. Her hands were shaking as she continued to stroke his forehead, and the last thing she wanted to do was disturb him during his rest when he had been working so hard. It would be so easy to just lean back and close her eyes against the trunk of the tree. She could hear the sounds of the Great River in the distance, it couldn't be that far from where they were resting. . .

Her eyes shot open once more as the sound of the river became more clearer to her in the silence of the forest. The river was their final obstacle before the long stretch of marshlands that bordered House Di Angelo's land and if they could get passed it without anyone noticing them, then their trail would disappear and they might actually make it.

There was only one problem with that scenario; the bridges and ferries across the river were guarded at all times by the Lords of the area. With Annabeth on the loose in the kingdom, she could only assume that they were specifically searching for her and couldn't risk taking one of the easier methods across the water.

That left only one real way to get across the river. . .

And the last time Annabeth was anywhere near water she almost drowned.

"Percy," she shook him lightly and he grunted. "Percy, I can hear the river."

"Rest, Lady. . ." he said, his eyes fluttering shut once more.

"No, Percy, we have to keep moving," shaking him again, she refused to stop until he started to budge, and he propped himself up on his elbows slowly while she helped push him up. "We can rest when we get to the other side of the river, I promise."

Rubbing his eyes, he started to shake the fatigue away while she continued to help him up. When she touched his side he hissed in agony, and she reached for his tunic to see how badly the bruises were. He shoved her hands away as he got to his feet but she insisted, pulling the side of his tunic up and gasping out loud at what he saw.

The entirety of his left side was purple and blue with bruising, the flesh mottled and multi-colored as the bruise wrapped around his back. The flesh was so sensitive that he winced when she grazed her fingers over it despite her feather-light touches. It didn't look good and Annabeth wanted nothing more than for Percy to rest and heal from his wounds.

But they didn't have the time for that. When they arrived at House Di Angelo she would see to it that he had the best healer available to him and the strongest medicine to help ease his pain. At the moment, though, they had to keep going, or else they might not even make it that far.

Dropping the fabric, she wrapped an arm around Percy's waist to steady him while they walked towards the sounds of the river. He leaned on her enough to slow her down as she helped ease some of the weight off of his side. The longer they walked the more uneven his breathing became, and they had to stop often so he could catch his breath.

She was determined to keep going, no matter how many times they had to stop and rest. They snacked on some leftover dried meat that they were able to bring with them, and Annabeth picked some blackberries from a nearby bush that were tangy and juicy with the taste of Spring. The trees began to thin as they approached the river, and the sounds of the churning water only grew louder and louder as the sparkling blue water came into view.

Bursting through the border of the trees, Percy and Annabeth looked out onto the Great River before them. Annabeth had passed over it many times in her travels but never this far downstream; the width of the river was for too wide to cross and they wouldn't dare risk it anyway; to their right the land dropped off into oblivion, and Annabeth could see the fine spray of mist rising from the waterfall below.

"Well, we can't cross here," she said, her breathing labored as she tried to keep Percy steady. All of a sudden his knees buckled, and Annabeth didn't bother trying to hold him up as she tumbled down next to him, trying desperately not to fall onto his bruised body. He winced sharply and she knew that they could go no further at the moment.

"I'm sorry, My Lady," Percy said, his breathing only getting worse as they continued. "I just need some time to breathe."

"I think you may have broken a rib," she said, pouting. "This isn't good."

"I'll be fine," he said, and she cuddled close to his body. They were lying on the banks of the raging river before them, with nothing to keep them hidden but the tall grass around them. "Will you sing for me?"

"I can't," she said with certainty. "Whenever I sing I seem to get myself in trouble."

"Please? Hearing your voice will make me breathe easier," he said, trying to prop himself up against a large rock.

"No, we're still in hiding and if someone hears us then were defenseless."

"I'm not," he said, pulling out his knife. The blade shone in the morning sun and Annabeth cringed at the thought of him using it again.

"Yes you are, Percy, you can barely move."

"I can still fight!" He insisted.

"You shouldn't have to!" She argued.

"Yes I do," he said, and she could see him struggle for air as he became more emphatic.

"Why?" she asked, close to tears. "Why would you risk your life for me?"

"Because, My Lady," he said after a few moments, his voice softer, his breathing easier. "I love you," his voice was as soft as the spring breeze that whispered around them and Annabeth thought she might burst from the sheer intensity of the feelings that pounded in her heart. How long had she been waiting to hear those words from someone other than her father? How long had she been aching to find someone to truly love her as a person and not as a princess? She took a deep breath, prepared to reciprocate the sentiment and confess her heart's desire but instead promptly burst into tears and could not be consoled.

Percy couldn't love her, not really.

He didn't even know her name.

* * *

Percy was stunned as Annabeth sat next to him crying. The pain he felt was so intense he thought he might pass out, but he fought through it as best as he could. Every breath he took felt like his lungs were on fire, like his chest was being crushed and was caving in on itself. Just trying to sit up was a challenge, every inch his body moved felt like he was dragging it a mile, but he was eventually able to prop himself against a rock as Annabeth clutched his good side, engulfed in tears. He tried to hold her but he couldn't turn his bruised body around, so he kept still and tried to calm her down.

Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

But didn't she deserve to know the truth? He was willing to fight for her, to die for her, and that wasn't a decision he made up on the fly. Lady's safety was his number one priority and he didn't care that he had a few bruised ribs, he was going to protect her like he had promised. His pride and honor demanded it.

"Shh," he said, awkwardly stroking her hair from his uncomfortable position. He could feel her body trembling next to him as she held him close. "I'm sorry I upset you, Lady. If you want I can take the words back, but it won't change the way I feel about you in my heart."

"No, Percy, it's not your feelings that distress me, it's the principle," she said through her sobs. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and he could see the lines of fatigue on her face. "How can you say that you love me when you don't even know me?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, shaking his head as his sides throbbed with pain. He winced, clenching his teeth as he tried to ignore it. "You and I have been inseparable for weeks, I know everything I need to know about you."

"What about my name?" She said, a deadly edge to her voice. He didn't know what she was trying to prove as he stared at her in confusion. He had been begging her to tell him her name for weeks and she was the one that said no, so why was she making it into such a big deal now?

"You don't want me to know that, My Lady. You told me yourself. I don't need to know your name to know that your heart is pure." She shook her head, not wanting to believe him. "I don't need to know your House to know that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"I don't want to lose you, Percy," she cried. "I can't lose you. . ."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, remember?" He nudged her on the side. "You're the one who has to release me from my promise. I won't leave until you tell me to."

"I don't want you to leave me," she said, sitting up and resting her head on his shoulders. In vain she tried to wipe her tears away, only to have them be replaced by more. "I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you," he said, and in order to prove his point he leaned over as much as his side would allow and placed his lips on hers, stealing a kiss from the noblewoman and swallowing her shocked gasp. He had never been so forward with her before, always waiting to make sure that he had her permission before making a move, but at the moment he couldn't help himself. He could taste the salty tears on her lips as they melted against his. He could feel her stilted breaths puffing against his skin. He could feel her body tremble in his embrace as she sighed blissfully against his mouth.

He pulled away only because his side felt like it was ripping apart, and the two travelers sat together next to the riverbank and took a moment to rest in the serenity of their solitude. They had been moving non-stop for hours and the relaxation was a welcome break from the constant pain. It was so peaceful that Percy could hear nothing but the sounds of the river, the singing of the forest birds and the light whinny of a horse in the distance.

Wait, a horse in the distance. . . ?

"We have to get out of here!" Percy said suddenly, shocking Lady out of their serene moment as he struggled to get to his feet. He didn't want to take a chance that it was simply a wild animal; anyone could be out there in the forest looking for them and who knew if they were searching alone? No, they were too open here on the riverbank and needed some cover, quickly, but the sound of racing hooves filled the air and Percy knew that they had been tracked here.

Lady helped him to his feet, and he was ashamed at the way he leaned on her for support when he was supposed to be her protection. Every breath he took felt like he was inhaling blazing hot smoke, and with every step he felt an agony he had never experienced before in his life as his muscles pulled and ached under his bruised flesh.

The sounds coming from the forest had stopped, and Percy had the distinct feeling that they were no longer alone in the little clearing. It was no use trying to run since they were basically trapped; ahead of them was the thick forest that concealed their stalker, and behind them was a raging river that led to a deadly waterfall. There were no available means of escape.

There was a movement in the bushes and Percy and Lady stopped their futile attempts at evading their tracker. Before he could reach for his new knife the noblewoman reached for it instead, releasing it from his sheath and holding it out in front of them with a steady hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, holding onto his throbbing side.

"You protected me when I needed it and now I'm going to protect you too," she said with steadfast determination, and turned to face him with a smile. "That's what people do when they love one another."

He nodded, knowing that whatever was going to happen, they were going to get through it together. Steadying himself on his feet, he tried to remain calm and focused as a figure burst through the tress, a long curved knife pointing right at his face as Lady held onto him tightly.

"You get your disgusting hands off of her!" The person screamed, and as Percy stared at the woman who had emerged from the trees, he realized that she was talking to him.

"What?" He exclaimed, offended and confused as Lady gasped at his side.

"Thalia?" Lady said next to him, dropping the knife at her side. Percy's eyes bounced between one girl and the other as he appraised the stranger in their midsts. She was slim, and a few inches taller than Lady, with bronze-colored skin and full, rose-red lips. Her hair was jet black and pulled up into a high ponytail. The clothing she wore was ragged but looked like it had once been very fine, much like Lady's state of dress when she had washed up on his shore. The most prominent detail he noticed about her, however, was her sharp, hawk-like glare filled with hate that was directed solely at him as the three of them stood together in the little clearing.

"This is Thalia?" Percy questioned, and the woman refused to put her knife down. "I thought she was your sister or cousin or something!" The girl looked at Percy like she had something sour beneath her nose.

"No, I'm her bodyguard, and I'm trained in over 150 different ways to kill you, so I would release her before you start losing limbs." Lady's body stiffened at his side and she looked as pale as the clouds above them as she stared at the once missing girl. Percy's grip only tightened and he could see the fury boiling in the stranger's eyes.

"Thalia, please, you can't hurt him," Lady begged, and Percy started to get very confused. "He's already been injured trying to protect me."

"Hurt him?" She repeated with a snarl. "I plan on disemboweling him when he finally lets go of you. He should be down on his knees right now!" She roared angrily.

"Um. . .," he said nervously. He didn't like the way the girl was glaring at him, and her knife was still pointing at his throat. There was something important about this conversation that he was missing and it left him feeling anxious. "What's going on?" The noblewoman looked from Percy to Thalia and back, her expression torn.

"I thought you were dead," Lady whispered as she stared at the missing bodyguard, the role that Percy had been filing in her wake.

"Well thanks," she sneered. "I've been ripping apart the countryside trying to look for you while you were sitting pretty with the peasants on the beach." Her lips pulled up in a wicked smile. "Was it everything you ever dreamed of?" Percy didn't like the way this Thalia girl spoke to Lady, but the girl at his side paid no mind to her behavior.

"He saved my life!" She yelled angrily.

"Yeah, and that's supposed to be my job," and with that she reached forward and pulled Lady right out of Percy's arms, dragging her behind him while he looked on in shock. He didn't even have the strength to hold onto her and resist as his side blazed with agony. "So thank you for keeping her safe for me in my absence, but we have things to do and countries to rule."

Her wording made Percy pause in confusion. What did she just say?

Before he could react the girl started to drag Lady away, and he began to panic as he limped after them. "My Lady, wait!" Thalia turned around swiftly and slammed the butt of her blade into his stomach, aggravating his bruises and making the breath leave his lungs in a strong burst of air. He fell to his knees, overwhelmed with agony, looking up at the strong woman who had attacked him with confusion in his eyes. Lady gasped and covered her mouth in shock as Thalia glared down at him.

"My Lady?" She repeated angrily. "You are to call her by her proper title, you filth!"

"Thalia, no!" Lady screamed, but Thalia ignored her as she continued with venom in her tone.

"My Liege, Your Highness, Your Grace; all of these are appropriate titles for the future Queen of the Kingdom. My Lady is reserved for nobles, family, and friends alone, and you fit into neither category."

Lady stared at him with tears in her eyes as Thalia's words finally sunk in with a loud thump of his heart. The future Queen?

The future Queen?

"What," he said, shaking his head as he struggled back to his feet, gasping for air. "What is she talking about?"

Lady was fully crying now, the tears dripping down her face once more as she begged him with her eyes to understand. She tried to move closer to him, but Thalia held her back. "Percy, I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know so badly."

Thalia was confused, looking between the two with bewilderment on her face. "What the hell is going on?"

He shook his head over and over again not wanting to believe the truth. "Tell me," he said, and his voice was strained as the pain in his side increased with the pounding of his heart. It felt like it was going to explode as it thumped against his bruised ribcage. "Tell me the truth. What is your name?" Thalia's eyes raised in shock but all of his focus was on the noble girl in front of him. The girl he had trusted. The girl he loved.

Her bottom lip quivered precariously, and she looked at him brokenly as the name fell from her lips. "Annabeth," she said, and from the moment the name passed through her lips Percy knew that his fate had been sealed. He was officially a dead man walking. "My name is Annabeth, of House Chese."

"Yeah, and in case you're as stupid as you look, that makes her the princess," Thalia hissed, her knife still pointed at his chest. "So show some respect and get down on your knees!"

He looked at Lady, well, Princess Annabeth, like she was the one pointing the knife at his throat instead of her Royal Bodyguard, his face twisted in confusion and disbelief as all the puzzle pieces fell into place. The amulet, the secrets, the singing. . .he had been hiding a princess at his farm this entire time, a Lady of Royal lineage. Every moment they had spent together was another crime committed; he had touched her bare skin and kissed her on the mouth. He had looked into her eyes, spoke casually with her and referred to her as the wrong title. He had executed every crime in the kingdom that was punishable by death and was in love with the most powerful woman in the country.

Jason was right; she had been hiding something important from him the whole time. Something huge. Something he was never prepared for.

He fell to his knees in front of her, clutching onto his side with his head down as she continued to sob. The pain he experienced was immense, but he was obligated to kneel before her and show her the respect she deserved. No longer knowing how to react around her, he avoided eye contact and instead focused on his own pain; not just the steady throbbing of his bruised ribs, but the dull agony that seeped into his heart as he realized the truth.

He was the biggest fool in the entire Kingdom.

The fool that fell in love with a princess.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth tried blinking away the tears from her eyes as she stared at Percy on the ground, on his knees before her with his head bowed low. She was still reeling from the shock of finding Thalia alive to really process everything that was happening, and everything she had planned was unraveling before her eyes.

He knew.

Percy finally knew the truth.

He looked miserable on his knees as her heart bled for him. Thalia was smirking at Percy's misfortune and the princess never realized how cruel her handmaiden was. Normally she allowed her the right to say what she wanted, because she was her only friend and close confidant. However, now that Annabeth had experienced real friendship and camaraderie she could see the spite in her gaze and hear the command in her tone. It was enough to infuriate her as Thalia reached out to pull her away from him again.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," the bodyguard said, and Annabeth was shocked into silence as she just pushed her around at her whim. "You look terrible; your skin is tan and blotchy, your nails are chipped and dirty and you smell like you've been sleeping in a barn."

Thalia paid absolutely no mind to the honest, brave man who had saved Annabeth and sheltered her from danger as she pulled the future queen away. Percy was injured and the princess cared about him; she didn't want to just leave him in the middle of the forest to die, but apparently Thalia had other ideas. Annabeth struggled against her hold but any resistance was futile against the seasoned warrior. She turned around and saw that Percy's head was still down, and she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms once more and explain everything to him.

"Thalia stop!" She commanded, but the girl ignored her. "Let go of me!" Once more she went ignored. More and more distance was being put in-between the two, and the further she got from Percy the more her heart ached to be with him. Digging her heels into the soft forest floor and summoning all the strength in her body, she pulled her free arm back and slapped Thalia across the face as hard as she could, her palms stinging in pain from the contact.

The slap echoed through the forest loudly, scaring away a flock of birds in a nearby tree. Thalia stared at her with wide eyes, the shock plainly visible on her face as she held her cheek.

"On your knees!" Annabeth ordered, pointing to the ground, acting as regal and authoritative as possible. Thalia couldn't believe her eyes as she let go of Annabeth's wrist and slowly bent down on one knee. "You forget your place, Thalia. I am the princess, and you take orders from me, not the other way around." She peeked over at Percy and he was staring at her with awe in his gaze before he quickly ducked his eyes away from her again. "Now you are going to obey me and watch your tongue or else I'll have Percy cut it out of your mouth." Her voice was low as the threat spilled from her lips, and Annabeth had never exercised her power in such a way with any of her servants. It was thrilling in a way, and Annabeth could see how easy it was for nobles to abuse their power with their subjects.

The handmaiden placed a hand over her heart, her eyes still trained to the ground. "Please forgive me, Your Grace," she said, but Annabeth could hear the strain of her voice as anger seeped into it. "My search for you has been relentless and I do not trust that man with your safety. I fear he may be a danger to you."

"That is not for you to decide, Thalia. He pulled me out of the surf and gave me food and clothing and shelter. He took care of me and helped me when no one else would," she looked at him again and he hadn't moved a single inch; he was still on his knees, holding his side with his eyes to the ground, but she knew that he could hear every single word. "He is to be treated with all the respect you show me from this moment on, and when I give you a command you are to follow it regardless of what it entails. Are we clear, Thalia?"

The girl finally looked up, and her eyes were as sharp as the blade of her knife as she answered. "Yes, Your Grace. I understand."

Annabeth hated being so formal with her trusted bodyguard, so after her show of power was finished she reached out a hand to help Thalia up off the ground. "I'm really glad you're safe Thalia. Thank you for finding me."

She nodded her head and took the lady's hand. "I dedicated my life to protecting you and I take my job very seriously," she looked over her shoulder at Percy and frowned in distaste. "So what do you want to do with the peasant?"

"Don't call him that," she said harshly, her heart aching. "He has a name. It's Percy."

"So what are we going to do with Percy, My Lady?" She grit through clenched teeth.

"I have to go talk to him," she said, her voice shaking. "He has to understand. . ."

"Oh my God," Thalia said, grabbing Annabeth by the shoulders and searching her eyes for the answers to her questions. She seemed to find what she was looking for as she shook her head in disbelief. "Don't tell me that you fell for this man, My Lady. Please," she shoved Thalia's hands off of her roughly and frowned.

"If you don't want to hear it, then I won't say a word," she looked over at Percy once more and he was struggling to pick himself off of the floor. "I must speak to him at once."

Thalia shook her head, the judgment she didn't dare speak radiating from her eyes. This was exactly what she had feared happening since the day she'd left the safety of Percy's home; people scorning him because he was a peasant and Percy hating her for what she truly was. It was all happening so fast she couldn't keep up with it; just moments ago Percy had told her that he loved her and now he wasn't even looking her in the eye.

"I'll go get the horse, then," Thalia sneered, leaving Percy and Annabeth

in the clearing alone. Turning around, she walked towards him steadily, her heart pounding as she moved closer to him. Peeking up from his position on the ground, he noticed her coming and visibly stiffened as all of her worst fears were confirmed.

She was losing him to all the propriety that the nobility demanded of him. Nobles and peasants had strict rules in regards to contact and body language and Annabeth knew that Percy's sense of honor wouldn't allow him to disobey the laws of the kingdom. Simple gestures like eye contact and direct speech were forbidden, and Annabeth didn't realize how important they were until she could no longer experience them with Percy.

"Percy?" she said hesitantly, approaching him slowly as his head stayed down. When she reached him she bent onto her haunches so their faces were at the same level, but he never looked up from the ground. "Percy?" She reached out hesitantly to touch his shoulder and he recoiled from her like she might burn him. His reaction to her touch hurt her more than Thalia's cruel words ever could.

"Please talk to me," she begged, feeling her throat clog up with emotion. "We're all alone now."

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace, but it wouldn't be proper."

"I don't care if it's proper!" She screamed, snapping and losing control of her fragile emotions. "You will do as I say and you will look me in the eye!" She could see the conflict play out on his face as he fought in vain against his own honor. He had to look at her now; the princess had demanded it, and her word was law.

Slowly he raised his head, revealing eyes that were wounded with betrayal. She stifled a sob as she took in his current state of misery and knew that things would never be the same between them again. She no longer felt the connection that had once existed between them as their eyes met, and the grim look on his face was all the information she needed to know.

She had lost him to the formalities of her status.

"As you wish, Your Grace," he said respectfully, but there was no emotion in his tone.

"Percy," she said, not knowing where to begin. "I was going to tell you the truth, I promise." He didn't look like he believed her. "When we arrived at House Di Angelo I was going to tell you everything." She was waiting for him to say something but he was silent, and still staring at her like she was a stranger. She rolled her eyes and snapped, "You have permission to speak to me, Percy, just say something!"

He shook his head, avoiding her eyes once more with a scoff. "I'm such an idiot."

"You are not, Percy," she said. "You trusted me. You're a honorable man."

"An honorable idiot," he corrected. "What a combination; I'm surprised I'm not dead yet."

"Don't talk about yourself that way! You saved my life," she insisted. "You took care of me when you didn't even know who I was." She reached out to touch him and despite his flinch he allowed her to cup his cheek gently. "You loved me when no one else did."

"Millions of people love you, Your Grace," he said, his voice hollow. "You're beloved all across the land."

"As a princess," she argued. "As a symbol of power, not as a person." He didn't respond, and she could feel her heart shattering into dust as she felt him pulling away from her emotionally. She might be able to command him to talk to her but that didn't mean they shared the same feelings and thoughts as before. The princess could see him close himself away from her, and Annabeth knew their relationship would never be the same.

She dropped her hand, frustrated at his behavior, but she knew that it was to be expected. Percy was nothing if not an honorable man who lived by the law, and if the law forbid him to speak frankly then he would stay silent regardless of his feelings.

"You were the only one, Percy. The only one to ever see me as a person. The only person to be honest with me and tell me the truth," she stifled a sob as her heart ached for him to understand. "I've never been held in the arms of a man who cared about me. I hadn't even been kissed before I met you." With that his expression grew torn, his brows pinched together in frustration. "Why does this have to change?"

"Forgive me, Your Grace. . ."

"Don't call me that!"

He shook his head. "There is nothing else appropriate enough."

"Annabeth," she emphasized. "My name is Annabeth."

"It would be treasonous to call you by your name, Your Highness," he said, and Annabeth cursed her misfortune. She'd been aching to tell him the truth, to hear him call her by her true name, and now that he knew it he refused to say it. "But forgive me for pointing out the fact that I was right."

She startled, hearing some of the affection she thought had been lost echoing in his tone. "About what?"

"It is the prettiest name in the Kingdom," he said, and the melancholy she felt made her heart ache.

"Thank you, Percy," she said, and the urge to hold him, to know that their connection wasn't gone forever was too much for her to bear. She couldn't lose Percy; sometimes it felt like he was the only thing that kept her grounded and real. "But I want to hear you say it."

He shook his head quickly, determined to obey the law. "I cannot. You shouldn't even be talking to me, not like this." He gestured to her position, crouching down and balancing on her knees.

"If I stand, then you must as well," she demanded, and he had to oblige her. She could no longer tell if he was being honest and acing of his own accord or simply following the laws and humoring her; the same way that everyone else acted around her. She stood up and he followed, and it felt more natural to look up at his face than down at his crouching figure. Nothing about their situation at the moment was natural, however, and Annabeth had never felt more awkward around a person in her life. It wasn't a feeling she was used to and it left her feeling anxious.

"May I speak freely, Your Grace, and answer the question you asked me earlier?" Hearing him speak so formally with her was like living through a nightmare. She wanted her relationship with Percy back, but knew it could never be possible now.

"Of course, Percy, please do."

"For a month you have lived with me on my farm. You worked out in the fields, you ate under the same roof as peasants. You danced barefoot in the street with children and slept in a barn," he shook his head in bewilderment. "What happens if people find out about me, about what we shared together? Your name and reputation will be tarnished forever as the Queen who loved a peasant. The Princess who sullied her Royal blood by living with the lower class. They would hunt me down, along with my mother and put us in jail, unless they decided to kill us for our crimes. That is why our relationship must change," he sighed deeply. "I think it would be better if I returned home. You have Thalia to protect you now, and a country that needs to be ruled. You don't need me to hold you back and ruin your image."

Annabeth was stunned into silence as Percy spoke to her, feeling a dull numbness spread from her chest all the way down her limbs. Struck dumb by shock, she didn't even answer him as Thalia returned to the clearing, pulling a very familiar horse alongside her.

"Blackjack?" She said, watching Percy's face light up with joy as he spotted his missing horse. He limped up to her and pat her muzzle fondly while Thalia tried to pull her away by the reigns.

"Hey, back off Mountain troll. This horse is mine." Percy looked like he wanted to argue, and Annabeth couldn't have the only two members of her entourage fighting, so she quickly intervened on Percy's behalf.

"No it's not, Thalia, that horse was Percy's. We had to leave her behind at the inn before we escaped from the guards." Nodding his head, Percy stood to Blackjack's side and waited for Thalia to pass him the reigns. She did so hesitantly, but eventually the horse was returned to his owner.

"Alright, the guy has his horse back, now say goodbye so we can make it to House Di Angelo on foot before we're seen and captured." Annabeth was stunned, being forced to say goodbye to the only man she had ever cared about so suddenly. He nodded his head, ready to leave her and return to his old life, but she couldn't let him go while their relationship was in shambles. She couldn't let him go while he still looked at her with betrayal in his eyes.

"No," she said. "I forbid you to leave me," a matching look of shock decorated both Percy and Thalia's faces while they stared at her. "Your promise still holds, Percy. You're not going anywhere."

* * *

Percy shook his head in disbelief as the future queen stood before him, forbidding him to leave even after his heart had been ripped out of his chest. His emotions were an enigma to him at the moment; he couldn't tell whether he was angry, disappointed or upset at the girl he knew as Lady; the only thing he could feel was the soul-crushing heartbreak that seemed to seep all the way down to his bones and the ache in his side that reminded him of his injury.

"Lady-," he began, then corrected himself, placing a hand over his chest and bowing his head in respect. "I mean, Your Grace, you said that you would release me from my promise to protect you. I am no longer needed here, I must return to my home on the shore."

"Well then you better hurry," the bodyguard said sullenly at his side. "House Castellan is already halfway there, and he's planning an attack on the coast from the sea as well. The shore might not even be there by the time you get back." Panic set fire to his blood as the urge to return home grew tenfold. He had promised to protect the Lady as long as she needed him, and he had fulfilled that promise. Now he had to return to his farm and try to forget the fact that he was still in love with a princess that could never love him back. His mother, Jason, and his family were his main priorities now; they were the ones in trouble and needed to be evacuated from the village. Lady. . . well, Princess Annabeth, would be taken care of now that she was back with her bodyguard.

"I must return to them," he said in a panic. "They must be evacuated from the coast." He went to climb on the horse and couldn't even get his foot in the stirrup as his side became engulfed in agony. He doubled over from pain as a groan escaped his lips.

"You can't ride in your condition, Percy," the princess said, approaching him steadily. "You still need a healer to look at your side; when we arrive at House Di Angelo we can send a team of knights to evacuate the region."

"That's my home, Your Highness," he said, the inflection on her title spiteful. "That's my life. My family. I can't turn my back on them."

"You can't turn your back on your princess, either," she said firmly. "You're staying with me until I release you from your promise." They glared at each other for a moment, and Percy couldn't understand her behavior. Why was she so adamant in keeping him around when she had spent the last month lying to his face about her Royal Lineage? There was no way that her feelings for him were actually real; how could she see him as anything more than a peasant when she was the princess of the entire kingdom? She had the entire realm at her fingertips and still claimed to care about him; he couldn't tell if she was lying or just humoring him so he would stay with her.

But there was no way to resist her command; whatever she said was the law, and if she ordered him to stay at her side then he had to obey, regardless of his family's safety. Jason's words were ringing in his head once more; but this time he recalled his warnings about nobles and how they always looked out for themselves. He thought that she had been different from the others, but then again, he didn't even know her. Not really.

"As you wish" he said through gritted teeth. "I will stay with you until you no longer need me." The tension between them was thick enough to cut through with a knife, and he had to pry his eyes away from her face when it became too much to handle.

"My Lady," Thalia said, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "How do you expect us to travel unnoticed through the forest with a horse and a man who can barely walk, let alone ride?"

She bit her lip stressfully before answering. "I will ride on Blackjack and you will help Percy walk until we can reach a part of the river that we can cross."

"You mean I have to carry this sack of flesh around the countryside with me and still try to remain unnoticed?" Thalia shook her head in disbelief. "I beg your pardon, Lady Annabeth, but I think Percy and his horse should just return back to where they came from. Keeping you concealed will be much easier if we were traveling alone." Percy had to agree with her; it was illogical to drag Percy around in his condition but the Princess was determined to get her way.

"I don't care what you think, Thalia, I care about us making it to House Di Angelo together. Percy is staying with us and my word is final." Both Thalia and Percy looked at each other like the princess was crazy; Percy couldn't fathom why she would still want him around, and Thalia looked like she wanted to push him in the river simply so she didn't have to help him walk all the way to House Di Angelo

But the two subjects knew their place in regards to the princess and followed her orders without any argument. Annabeth approached Percy and the horse shyly, peeking up at him through her fluttering lashes.

"Can you please help me onto the horse?" She said, and even though he had done so multiple times it now felt wrong to touch her so intimately. It wasn't that he didn't want to; in fact, since the moment he'd learned the truth about her identity he wanted to touch her even more, and forget about the fact that he was lower than dirt in comparison to her social status.

"I can't, Your Grace," he said, still holding his left side. "The pain is too much." She nodded her head in understanding and he stood to the side as Thalia helped her onto the animal instead. She gazed at him sadly while she got comfortable and he had to force his eyes away from her. He was simply too used to being casual with her; he should have kept his distance from her from the very beginning.

Isn't that what he tried to do, though? From the moment she had arrived on his farm he knew that she was different, untouchable, but he broke the rules anyway and ultimately set himself up for a broken heart.

They walked along the riverbank for the rest of the afternoon; Percy and Princess Annabeth were tired from their journey without rest and Thalia was their only protection from the outside world that hunted them. The bodyguard begrudgingly helped to balance his weight as he struggled to keep up the pace, not wanting to burden them any further with his injury. He still didn't know why he was accompanying them when he had nothing left to offer the princess; he had no food, no money, and no way to protect her.

At dusk they decided not to cross the river until morning. The width of the water had decreased as they moved upstream and it was shallow enough to cross without having to worry about drowning. Both of the women were very worried about that little detail, due to their unfortunate history with bodies of water. Thalia went to go get firewood and Percy offered to help, but the princess ordered him to rest, so he had to stay put.

The sun was setting quickly as Percy leaned against a tall tree trunk, relaxing against the thick bark despite his growing discomfort. He could feel the princess' eyes on him but refused to look up at her; he still didn't know how to act around her, or how he should feel. They had pledged their love to one another mere hours ago but now it felt like they had been living a different life; she said that to be with him was the true dream of her heart when in reality she was obligated to marry a Lord. Had they been all lies in order to keep Percy happy and placated or was it actually the truth?

Could a princess fall in love with a peasant?

"How are you feeling?" She asked, and it was the height of rudeness not to answer a question from a royal. "Does your side still pain you greatly?" Her voice was soft and sweet, like the night they had slept in the same bed together and almost crossed the delicate lines of intimacy. If Thalia knew about that night he would probably cut off his nuts and make them into earrings.

"Unfortunately yes, Your Grace. The walking makes me sore." Frowning deeply, she inched closer to Percy and he tensed visibly in anticipation of what she might do or say.

"Please stop doing that," she commanded, but he shook his head in confusion.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace, but stop doing what?"

"That!" She said, pointing her finger at him with no explanation. "Stop acting like that around me. Stop calling me Your Grace or all of those stupid titles that mean nothing to me! Stop recoiling from me like I might bite you. Stop looking at me like I'm a stranger to you when we just spent the best month of my life together!" By the end of her rant she was in tears, her face collapsing on itself as her body shook from stress.

He didn't know how to console her. If they were still together on his farm, alone and completely oblivious of her title and rank, he would take her into his arms, stroke her hair and kiss her until the tears stopped flowing. He would whisper sweet words of endearment in her ears, and renew his promise that he would always care about her and cherish her in his heart.

He couldn't do that now, not with Thalia around waiting to pummel him at a moment's notice if he broke any laws in regards to the princess. She had threatened him all afternoon during the walk; showing him her knife and describing all the ways she could shred his guts with it if she caught him being too casual or forward with her.

But he couldn't help himself; he never could when he was around her, and knowing that she was the future queen of the kingdom didn't change that in the slightest.

"The best month of your life?" He repeated under his breath, his voice filled with awe. How could she possibly feel that way when she was the richest woman in the kingdom? He shook his head, desperately wanting to believe it was real.

"Yes, Percy," and she reached forward and clasped her hand on top of his as the sunlight receded around them. The contact made his skin tingle in delight and he cursed his persistent feelings for her. "I tried to tell you so many times how unhappy I was at home. All I ever wanted was the freedom that I experienced with you. The times I shared with you on your farm will be cherished in my heart forever, regardless of your disdain for me."

"I'm not angry," he said simply, knowing in his heart that he held no contempt for the Princess. She had been desperate, alone, and scared for her safety at the time, so he could forgive her for that. No, it was the heartbreak that plagued him the most; the dull throbbing in his heart where his love for her would always live. When she was simply a Lady it was easier to pretend that they could be together one day; that she would run away from home and be content to live with him on his farm after she realized her noble life was unfulfilling. Now that he knew the truth about her lineage and the responsibilities that came with it, the thought of being with her was nothing but a cruel fantasy.

"You're not?" She asked, her eyes watery and red as she sniffled.

"No, I'm heartbroken," he replied honestly. "It would be easier if I was angry at you, but I'm not. You're just. . ." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he struggled to explain. "You're the princess!" He exclaimed. "You're the most powerful, beloved, richest woman on the planet," he sighed deeply. "And you said you wanted to marry me."

"But It's true," she said, and for the first time since he learned the truth about her he dared to look in her eyes without permission, fearing her reaction. However, when their eyes met she'd never looked happier, and Percy could see the affection for him shining in her gaze. Could she really be telling him the truth? How could she care about a poor peasant like him when she had all the riches of the world at her fingertips? "Everything I told you when we were together was the truth, the only crime I committed was not divulging my name and rank, which would have put you in terrible danger. But it was all real, Percy; I would rather stay with you for the rest of my life with the goats than return to the Capitol and be forced into a marriage with a barbarian lord who couldn't care less about me."

His blood boiled in anger, remembering the way the knight wanted to sell her off to the highest bidder. Is that how she was truly perceived by her noble peers? As nothing but a pawn in their own private game?

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked her angrily. "Why am I still here when you know we could never be together? My mother is in danger and yet you keep me here at your side for no reason. I want to know why."

Her eyes were sad when she squeezed his hand, and he relished in the feeling of her soft skin against his. "Because I love you, Percy. I'm losing you, I can feel it. You're pulling away from me."

"We can't do this, Princess," he urged quietly, his eyes fixed on her lips as she inched closer to him. His heart began to pound in his chest as sweat beaded on his brow. "I am nothing but a peasant and that's all I'll ever be. You deserve more than that."

Her face was mere inches from his and he could feel her cool breath tickling his cheek. "Do you know my House motto, Percy?" His brows furrowed at the question as he nodded. Of course he knew the words of her House, she was in the Royal family! "What is it?"

"Ambition, Perfection, and Excellence," he repeated from memory, and she nodded with a smile.

"Exactly, Percy. Those are the words we Chase's live by, and you know me well enough to know I take them seriously." He was inclined to agree with her about that; he could remember her long days in the fields when she wouldn't stop working until every task was completed. He could remember how hard she pushed herself to learn new things and master a chore until it was perfect. "I have met men from every corner of this land, and even those from across the raging seas. I have met Lords and Knights and farmers and merchants and criminals, and I never knew love until I met you." She placed both of her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks as her face got closer. "I only want perfection and excellence, and I will fight for the things that I want," she smiled. "Normally I don't have to, but I'll fight if I must."

"And what do you want, My Princess?"

"You," she said with a smile. "I want you at my side, always, from this moment on."

"As a servant?" He questioned anxiously.

"No, as an equal." And with that she closed the distance between them with a sigh and a smile, placing her lips on his as the blood rushed to his head and left him lightheaded. Her hands were still cupping his face and they wrapped around his back, holding him close to her as he reciprocated in earnest. The thought of kissing a Lady was frightening enough but kissing a Princess left his pulse racing as the rest of the sunlight disappeared from the sky. He didn't know what the future would entail for them but with Princess Annabeth at his side he could at least hope for the best. When they broke apart from the kiss she shivered suddenly, and looked around the little clearing in search for Thalia.

"What's taking Thalia so long with the firewood?" She asked, rubbing her arms in the chill of the fallen night. Percy could hear a rustling in the trees behind them and shrugged.

"She'll be right back, there's nothing to worry about."

But Percy had been deadly wrong. Seconds after the words passed through his lips multiple figures burst through the tress with their swords raised, their faces disguised by the armored masks of their uniform. Percy didn't bother reaching for his knife since they were so outnumbered, and the Princess held onto Percy in fear before one of them slammed him on the head with the butt of his blade, making stars flash before his eyes before he fell into the darkness of oblivion.


	12. Chapter 12

A frightened scream echoed through the forest as the clearing around her filled to capacity with knights in armor, pointing their swords in her face as Percy's body lay unconscious next to her. Trembling madly, she clutched onto his fallen body as the torches they held illuminated the dark field. Their green banners blew lightly in the evening breeze and the crowd before her parted, allowing a man on horseback to approach her slowly as she sat frozen in fear.

The man jumped off his horse and immediately knelt before her, one arm placed over his heart as he flipped up his visor. The green banners made her pause for a moment; House Castellan had blue banners, and the green and gold flags waved proudly carrying the image of a wolf stalking through the trees.

"Your Majesty," the person said, and when looked up she realized that she was looking into the familiar eyes of Lady Di Angelo of House Di Angelo, her father's most trusted allies. Houses Di Angelo and Chase had maintained a solid friendship over the generations past and she had spent many seasons with the kind siblings during her youth. "I am ever so relieved to have found you."

"Lady Di Angelo!" She exclaimed, never happier to see an ally before in her life as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Please tell your men to put down their weapons, there is no need for them."

"Thalia warned us that the man was armed. We were only taking precautions." Annabeth frowned deeply, cursing Thalia under her breath.

"That wench," she grumbled, before straightening herself out and adopting a more authoritative tone. She wasn't used to being so proper and formal around people anymore, but she had to revert back to her old mannerisms now that she had returned to the role of a princess. "I assure you, Lady, that Percy poses no danger to my safety or the safety of your men. You must be gentle with him as well, he's been badly injured defending me."

Lady Di Angelo looked confused, but bowed his head anyway. "Of course, Your Highness. Whatever you say."

"Please rise," she demanded, and Lady Di Angelo removed his helmet and shook out his matted hair. She had always thought her beautiful. As the elder daughter of the family she was next in line to rule House Di Angelo, and was currently serving as the head of the manor since her father was living in the capitol. Lord of House Di Angelo was one of King Frederic's most trusted councilors, and served him in the capitol as the Hand of the King. "How is it that you found me?"

"It was Thalia, Your Grace," he explained. "She was collecting firewood and saw the banners of our scouts in the forest. She tracked us all the way back to camp and is waiting there for you, readying your trip to the manor."

"What are you doing so far east from your domain?"

"We're trying to keep the forces of House Castellan at bay; they've been tearing through our lands for weeks," she looked hesitant before continuing. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but your father's troops have been neglecting this part of the region. We were starting to get desperate."

"Neglecting the region?" She repeated, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, Your Grace," she said, looking into her eyes. "He thinks you dead." The heartache she experienced in that moment was so intense it felt like she'd been punched in the chest.

"What?" She asked, breathless.

"It's what my father reports from the Capitol. The King has shut himself in his quarters, refusing to speak to anyone in his overwhelming grief. He blames himself for your death and refuses to fight against House Castellan anymore, ready to surrender the capitol to him. The council is basically ruling the kingdom at this point in his stead." Lady Di Angelo shook her head while a sharp sob escaped her mouth. Covering it with the back of her hand, she could only imagine her poor father in his castle, shut away in despair over the death of his beloved daughter, crippled with loss. But she _wasn't_ dead, she was still alive and breathing and she needed to find a way to let him know. "My father has demanded that I try to take back the Eastern Coast from House Castellan. That's where we're headed now."

"You must hurry," she insisted with a nod of her head. "And when you arrive there are some people I need evacuated from a village. . . " She described Percy's hometown in detail to Lady Di Angelo and his commanding officers, and ordered them to find and escort Sally, Jason and his family to House Di Angelo as soon as possible. "They are to be treated with the utmost respect, and if I hear otherwise then I'll make sure your men are punished for defying the princess."

"Of course. " Lady Di Angelo said, bowing her head low. "Any friend of the princess is our friend as well." She pointed to Percy's unconscious body and gave a command. "Load him onto the nearest cart and _be gentle, man!_ He's hurt!" Lady scolded the men and Annabeth watched them load Percy onto a cart, being mindful of his left side. "This is where we must leave you. A few of my men will escort you back to camp where Thalia is waiting for you. From there, my younger brother Nico awaits your arrival at Di Angelo Manor."

She curtsied graciously, sending Lady Di Angelo a genuine smile. "I thank thee, My Lady, for your cooperation and kindness."

"Of course, Your Highness, when you arrive Nico will see to it that all of your needs are met. When I return home from the current campaign we will discuss our next round of strategy, and how to get you back home." Lady Di Angelo placed the helmet back on her head and climbed her horse. "Come, men! We ride east towards glory!" In a thunderous roar the men raised their swords in the air and followed their Lady towards the battle as a small entourage was left behind. Percy was safe in the horse-drawn cart and the princess climbed onto the back of it, despite the men's suspicious stares that were passed back and forth around her.

_They could stare all they want, _she thought to herself as the entourage began to move. She might as well get used to it, seeing as it was bound to happen more frequently when they arrived at the camp. For the first time in days she finally felt completely safe and protected as the armed guards escorted her and Percy to House Di Angelo. Now they didn't have to worry about crossing the river and traversing the soggy, endless marshlands that lay in-between them and the Lord's manor.

They rode steadily into the darkness until the convoy reached the camp, and Annabeth could see multiple tents and fires lit throughout the endless land. The cart stopped in front of a large, ornate tent, and Thalia emerged from it immediately, helping Annabeth down from her position. The Princess' eyes were still fixed on Percy, who hadn't moved since he'd been knocked out. She wanted to let him sleep, though. They had been through a stressful ordeal together and deserved some much needed recuperation.

"Your Grace," Thalia said with a smile. "I'm glad Lady Di Angelo found you so quickly."

"As am I," she said, finally breathing a sigh of relief that she was safe and protected once more. House Castellan couldn't reach her now that she was under the protection of House Di Angelo. "We must leave at once. Percy needs to see a healer and we must correspond with the Capitol. Father thinks me dead."

"I heard, My Lady, but for the time being we must remain in the Di Angelo domain. It's too dangerous to start moving south without a fleet of guards at the ready. House Castellan and your father's army are currently battling throughout the Valleys of the Sun, and all the roads that lead to the Capitol have been blocked off."

She bit her lip in worry. "That is unfortunate news. Once Lady Di Angelo returns we can start planning our strategy but for now we have to get Percy to see a healer. I'm quite worried about him."

Thalia's eyes were hard when they met hers once more, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest in frustration as her voice became lower. "My Lady, I don't know what you expect to do with the peasant once we arrive at House Di Angelo, but I assure you, they're not going to be as kind to him as I've been."

"You call your actions kind?" She replied angrily. "You punched him in the stomach! You had Di Angelos's knight's hit him for no reason!"

"I am trying to look out for you. Your best intentions are my only concern."

"Well then you should be helping Percy instead of hurting him. He means a great deal to me."

"Yes, Princess, that's the problem," she pulled her into the vacant tent and her whisper had an angry edge to it. "How could you fall for this man when you have the entire kingdom at your fingertips?"

Annabeth frowned, ready to defend Percy against any person who might have issues with him or their relationship. This is what she had been preparing for during her ride to camp, and refused to let anyone's prejudices get in the way of what they shared. "You cannot control matters of the heart, Thalia. You should know this better than anyone. Remember when my father saved you from being executed after you tried to run away with the daughter from House Ramirez arellano?"

Thalia scoffed, looking anywhere but her eyes, "If memory serves, Princess."

"You knew that it was taboo to bed a woman, but you did it anyway because you loved her."

Thalia frowned, "Please don't bring up Lady Reyna, Your Grace." She shook her head at the memory. Thalia met Lady Reyna at court a few summers ago and the two had shared quite the scandalous affair. When the council found out about it Thalia was almost sent to the gallows and now Lady Reyna lives with her cousins in the Western Isles. "It hurts too much."

"Exactly," she emphasized. "You know what it's like to love someone you can't be with. I don't want to go back to the Capitol without him."

"But here we can keep him concealed where no one has to know about him. How do you expect him to live in the castle with all your father's advisors around and breathing down your neck? What will the other nobles say at court? Lord Luke still wants to make you his wife and you're obsessing over a peasant!"

"I don't care about Lord Luke or any other man for that matter. The only thing that matters to me right now is Percy's health and returning home to my father."

"Listen, I was in love once too, and I know how selfish love can make you. Don't sacrifice everything your father has worked for just to be with a man who isn't even worthy enough to breathe your air. You have a legacy to protect!"

"So what should I do, Thalia?" She yelled as tears filled her eyes. "Should I give myself to Lord Luke and be a slave to him for the rest of my life?" Thalia looked away, knowing that Annabeth would be miserable if she were forced to be Lord Luke's wife. "Percy is a good man; an honorable, kind-hearted man who loves me. Why can't we be together?"

She shrugged her shoulders with a frown, and Annabeth could see the sympathy in her eyes as she answered. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I don't know what to do."

Annabeth nodded sadly, feeling the disappointment seeping into her bones. Once she returned to the Capitol she and Percy were going to be ripped apart for their relationship when they hadn't even done anything wrong. She was certain that her father would know what to do; her strong, proud father with all of his infinite wisdom. The thought of him locked up in his chambers, suffering from his grief made her feel helpless and she ached to be reunited with him again. He would be able to understand her problem and help her. Her happiness had always been his main concern and she was positive that he would be compassionate to their plight.

"Come, Your Grace, we must leave for House Di Angelo at once." Thalia took her hand and helped load her back into the cart, with Percy still unconscious at her side. She fretted over him during the long and exhausting ride west while Thalia frowned and shook her head in disapproval the entire time. When they finally arrived it was very late in the night, almost early morning, and Lord Nico was in his bed clothing when they entered the great hall. Percy was brought straight to the healer's chambers, and the panic set in the moment he was out of her sight.

"Your Grace," Lord Nico, said, bowing low. Most of the castle was sleeping, but one loyal servant stood behind the Lord with a torch to help illuminate the vacant hall, his head held low in respect. The princess curtsied at the Lord and his vassal as the formalities were exchanged.

"My Lord Nico," she said warmly. "How good it is to see you again. It's been far too long." Lord Hades and Lady Bianca frequented the Capitol often, but Lord Nico preferred to stay at home and look after the manor in their wake. She hadn't seen him in ages, and he had matured greatly since then.

"I wish we could have met under better conditions, My Liege, but you are more than welcome in my home." She had always enjoyed Lord Nico's company; he was one of the only men in the Kingdom who wasn't obsessed with marrying her, and he had a singing voice that blended very well with her own. They had spent much of their youth singing together throughout the countryside at jousting tourneys and festivals. "Tell me, who was that man who was rushed to the healer? Is he a part of the Royal Entourage?"

"No, My Lord, and you'll forgive me if I speak frankly, but I need your help, and the help of your most trusted man." Lord Nico turned to the servant behind him, and the thin, a man stepped forward.

"This is Will, Your Grace," the servant bowed low. "He is my most trusted confidant and we are willing to help you in any way." Annabeth paused for a moment to consider the servant boy in front of her. His eyes were not on the Princess, but on his Lord instead, and she could almost see the dedication radiating from the man's eyes as he waited for his orders. She had a feeling that he could be trusted, and she always relied on her intuition in cases of emergency.

"Come with me, we must see him at once," she turned to Thalia and gave her commands. "Ready my room for me, and prepare a hot bath for when I return. I'll be needing clothing as well."

"Yes, Your Grace," and Thalia left them while they hurried to the healer. Before they entered the room he was in she paused, and looked Lord Nico in the eye steadily while biting her lip.

"My Lord, we have known each other for a very long time, is that right?"

"Since we were infants, My Lady."

"And our families have been united for generations under a mutual bond of friendship, am I right?"

"Of course, Princess Annabeth, you are like a cousin to me." Nodding her head, she took a deep breath before explaining.

"The man inside of this room is a peasant farmer from the coast. He's also the man I'm in love with," she waited for him to gasp in scandalous shock, but instead he simply nodded in sympathy and waited for her to continue. "He needs new clothing, rich, fine clothing, anything to make him look. . ." she struggled with the right words to say.

"Not like a peasant?" Lord Nico finished for her. Feeling awful, she nodded her head.

"No one can know. Until we figure out what to do he needs to pass as one of my vassals. Can you do that for me? Can I trust you and Will with this?"

The Lord looked over at Will and the thin boy nodded in enthusiasm. For a moment their eyes lingered on one another's, an affectionate tenderness shining in their gaze that lasted only a moment, but Annabeth saw it anyway. When Nico broke eye contact, Will stepped forward with a smile.

"When he is finished with the healer I will clean him and measure him for clothing. I can trim his hair, clean his nails, and scrub his skin with lemon juice to remove some of the tan. Your secret is safe with me, Your Grace. I promise."

"I thank thee, for your discretion. When you are finished, bring him to my room to rest. I must meet Thalia and make myself look presentable. If he wakes, notify me immediately." The servant bowed low and Lord Nico nodded at him as the nobles took their leave. However, Annabeth noticed how Nico's eyes lingered on the servant's form until he disappeared into the room, and from that moment on she knew in her heart that they could be trusted with her secret.

They had a secret to hide as well.

* * *

It felt like he was lifting out of a dream as he slowly regained consciousness; his limbs felt heavy and sore, and for some reason he expected to feel pain when all he experienced was a dull numbness in his side. His mouth was parched and he thirsted for water, but even opening his eyes took far too much effort. Every second lasted a lifetime as he struggled to break out of the fog in his mind, and as his head became clearer he started to remember the dream that he'd been having.

An angel had washed up on his shore, an angel that could sing like the ringing of church bells in spring. A girl so beautiful that she enchanted him with her eyes and hypnotized him with her mouth. But wait, was it actually an angel in his dream, or had it been a princess instead who had captured his heart?

He finally opened his eyes and realized that he was no longer in his little cottage on the eastern coast. In fact, instead of being surrounded by wood and clay he was surrounded by marble on all sides; marble floors, marble columns, and a large marble fireplace that chased the chill out of the enormous room that could fit his entire house inside of it. The sheets he slept on were made of fine fabrics and he had never felt a softer bedding in his life. He had no idea where he was, or how he'd gotten there, until he tried to move and felt a blazing pain shoot up his side.

The pain was all the trigger he needed as the past month came back to him in a flash. The dream that he had woken from was actually a reality; the angel in his mind had been Princess Annabeth, their adventures through the forest real, but where was she now? Looking down at his body, he realized that he was wearing a light silk shirt and undergarments; finer than any material he had ever worn in his life.

All of a sudden, a large heavy door opened in front of him, and a thin man-servant walked in carrying a bundle of clothes. When he spotted Percy he stopped, dropping the clothes on the nearest chair as a brightness entered his eyes.

"You're awake! I must tell the princess at once!" He turned to leave but Percy called out to him, needing the answers to some questions.

"Wait! Where am I?" The boy stopped and turned with a smile.

"You're at House Di Angelo, My Lord, under the protection of Lady Di Angelo and her handsome, generous brother Lord Nico. My name is Will and I'm here to help you in any way possible. Just ask, My Lord, and it's yours. Here are your new clothes, designed in the fashion of House Chase."

Percy shook his head in confusion. "I'm not a Lord," he said. "My name is Percy."

"Well, don't tell anyone that until you speak to the Princess. Your secret is safe with me." He winked once before leaving, even though Percy tried in vain to call him back. His side was still in pain, but nowhere near as bad as it had been before they'd arrived. Percy had only been alone for a minute before the door opened once more, and for a moment he thought he had fallen asleep again and slipped into another blissful fantasy.

The princess was standing before him, her eyes bright and shining with unshed tears as she walked over and stood at the foot of the bed. No longer was she the unknown shipwrecked girl who had washed up on his beach; her body had been scrubbed of every blemish and her hair shined as it wrapped together in a complicated knot at the nape of her neck. Her clothing was completely different from what he was used to seeing on her, and her corset pushed up her breasts scandalously while her already small waist was squeezed even tighter. Her dress, pink and lace with billowing fabric, draped off of her frame in waves of silk and was expertly embroidered in a pattern of roses. The natural beauty he'd always admired was painted over with rouge, and a diamond tiara was perched at the top of her head, dazzling in the morning sunlight.

She was no longer the simple Lady that he'd known on the shore, but a Princess transformed. He could barely breathe as he stared at the beauty in front of her, his heart pounding as she gazed at him tenderly.

"Percy," she whispered, her voice soft and gentle. "You're awake."

"How did we get here, Your Highness? I remember sitting with you in the woods, and the knights. . ."

"They were from House Di Angelo, Percy. We're finally safe now." She slowly approached the bed, almost hesitantly, and Percy couldn't believe how different she looked now that she was in her normal clothing. She was a vision before him, so beautiful he didn't even think she was real. "You look better."

"I feel better, Your Grace," he said honestly, but when she winced he remembered how much she disliked her title, and he didn't know what else to call her. "The pain isn't as intense anymore."

"The healer made you a medicated salve to put on your side. You can use it whenever you need it," she reached forward and cupped his cheek in a tender gesture. The urge to reach out and hold her was growing stronger by the second, especially now that she looked so flawless and untouchable. He could remember their conversation in the woods, and how she claimed to still love him despite their differences in social class. He ached for their relationship to revert back to the one they'd shared at the farm, and forced himself to be more casual with her.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A whole day," she replied. "I was getting very worried about you," she leaned in closer and placed her blood red lips on his forehead in a light kiss.

"Your Grace," he said, his voice hoarse as their eyes met. "What are you doing?"

A frown pulled down her lips and she sat down on the edge of the mattress, facing him. Folding her hands together on her lap, her posture was rigid and her face a mask of calm when she spoke. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore," she admitted. "Everything is falling apart and I have no clue how to fix it." Her eyes were watery with tears when she continued. "My father thinks me dead, Percy. He's given up all hope and is ready to surrender the Capitol over to Lord Luke. I must return home but when I do I just know the council is going to arrange a marriage for me to make the fighting stop," the tears were fat and glistening as they slid down her cheeks. "But I don't want to marry any of those men. The only one I want is you." His heart ached for her as she dissolved into tears in front of him. He wanted to believe her so badly but she still seemed so unattainable to him.

"This doesn't seem real," he said, mostly to himself as he looked around the grand and ornate room. "How can you say that when you're surrounded by such wealth and splendor."

"Because money cannot buy me the things I crave, and your love is all I want," she said, placing a hand over her heart. "I meant what I said about you being at my side. Now that we're back in the company of noble society we have to make you look like a member of my entourage so no one asks any questions."

"Is that why the servant called me _'Lord Percy'?_" He asked distastefully.

The princess laughed. "Yes, well Will, Thalia, Lord Nico and his sister Bianca are the only ones who know the truth about you, and we might be able to keep it that way until we reach the Capitol. . ."

"And what then, Your Grace?" He interrupted angrily, shocking her into silence. "What happens when they learn the truth about me, about _us? _Impersonating a member of a different class is a crime that's punishable by death!"

"So is kissing a member of a different class, but you had no qualms about that before finding out that I was the princess. All I need to do is get back to my father, Percy. He'll know what to do about our relationship, and you're under my official royal protection now so no one can touch you."

"What about my family? The farm? That's my true life, and anyone who's ever met me knows that I could never pass as a noble." Percy scoffed to himself; he knew how clumsy and awkward he could be. He was about as graceful and classy as a pig rolling in it's own shit.

"Your family is being evacuated by Lord Di Angelo as we speak, Percy. Hopefully, they will be with them when the caravan returns. From there we will discuss our strategy and how to get home."

"The Capitol is not my home!" He roared, feeling overwhelmed. He watched as she visibly shrunk in on herself, her eyes trained to the ground as she seconds passed them by. He had just yelled at the princess! He was worried that he'd offended her, or angered her during his outburst, but her voice was soft and sad when she spoke once more.

"Don't you wish to be with me, Percy?" She questioned. "I'm trying to find a way that this could work and we could actually be together as two equals who love one another," she shook her head and sighed deeply. "If you no longer love me because of my rank and status please tell me now so I can say goodbye and focus on returning to my father."

He choked out his confession, his voice hoarse. "You know my feelings for you, Your Majesty. My heart had been yours from the day you washed up on my land," he shook his head in disbelief as her eyes lit up in joy. "But this will never work, can't you see that?"

"We can try," she insisted, covering his hand with hers on top of the soft sheets. "My father will know what to do when we arrive at the Capitol. He can help us, and right now you just have to pretend that you're a member of my entourage. You're going to wear my colors and follow me around and . . ."

"Pretend to be your servant boy," he finished for her, and she at least had the decency to look away in shame.

"It's only for a little while, Percy. Please, you know I would never treat you that way," her eyes were begging for him to agree and he found that he had little choice in the matter. He loved the princess, despite the fact that he knew it was wrong, and if he truly wanted to be with her, then he had to play the game and follow her rules.

"Alright, what kind of clothes do I have to wear? If there's anything frilly the deal is off." He said, and she began to clap and hop on the mattress in excitement before throwing her arms around his neck for a hug, squealing in delight.

"Thank you, Percy. You won't regret this, I swear. We're going to be together from now on and nothing is going to stop us."

"Yeah," he said bitterly. "Except maybe the execution squad." But even in his doubt, he wrapped his arms around the princess tightly, breathing in the light perfume on her skin and the fragrant oils in her hair. Her body was as smooth as the silk that draped from her frame and she fell forward into his embrace, her legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"I love you, Percy," she whispered, her arms tightening around him.

"I love you too, Annabeth," he responded, letting her name slip from his lips unconsciously, and all of a sudden she pulled away from the hug, her eyes wide from shock and staring into his.

"Say it again," she commanded, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I love you," he repeated, but she shook her head.

"No, not that," she replied. "The part where you said my name."

With a smile of his own, a smile that betrayed all the nervousness and anxiety he felt at this entire endeavor, he reached forward and let his fingertips graze the soft skin of her cheek as she blushed deeply. "Annabeth," he said as the name fell from his lips. It left his tongue tingling and his pulse racing. "My Lady Annabeth, the Princess of the Kingdom."

She leaned forward slowly, her eyes fluttering closed as she placed her lips on his in a kiss that sent his heart racing through his chest. She climbed onto the bed, lifting up her giant skirt so her legs could move and straddled Percy's waist, mindful of his aching left side. He held her by the waist as his lips crashed against hers over and over again until he was so lightheaded he thought he might black out again. Who needed oxygen when he was kissing the most powerful woman in the kingdom? Some of that power was transferred to him as their kisses became bolder and more passionate, his hands gripping her tiny waist and never wanting to let go.

But he had to let go; Annabeth might want to be with him but if Thalia found out about their passionate tryst she would carve out his tongue and wear it around like a badge of honor. When they pulled apart their breathing was uneven and stilted; the tiara on her head was slightly askew and her painted lips were smudged. Percy's side was throbbing and he needed to reapply the salve given to him by the healers, but he allowed Annabeth to sit in her position for a few more moments before she climbed off of him. She sat at her vanity and fixed her appearance while Percy pulled himself out of bed. Applying the salve, he let out a sigh of relief as the medicine seeped through his aching skin and muscles. After that he picked up the bundle of clothes and put them on, feeling the fine fabric between his fingertips before dressing himself. The fit was perfect, and when he looked in the mirror he could barely recognize himself.

He had never looked so. . . well . . . _clean. _His hair was neat and styled like a noble, trimmed on the sides and flipped up at the top. The persistent shadow of stubble on his face was gone, and his skin was as smooth as a child's as he dragged his hand down his cheek. The nails on his fingers were short and there was no dirt under them or pulled skin around the cuticle. The material he wore was rich and expertly dyed in the colors of House Berry, red and black. The roaring lion, the symbol of her family, reared it's head in the center of the long tunic he wore, and his pants were new, tight leather, with matching silver-buckled boots adorning his feet.

Just a few days ago he was nothing but a simple farmer. Now he was a vassal to the Princess of the Kingdom, and her secret lover in hiding.

"You look great," she said, admiring him from her vanity. She walked over to join him in front of the mirror while he still appraised himself and rested her head on his shoulder. "No one will ever know."

"I know," he insisted. "Thalia knows. The Lords of the manor know."

Before she could respond there was a knock on the door, and Thalia came in with her head bowed low. "Your Grace, Lady Bianca has returned from the campaign. Her and his brother request your presence in the great hall as soon as possible." She peeked up long enough to send Percy a scathing glare before bowing and retreating from the room.

Annabeth looked at him with a nervous smile before clasping her hand in his. "Well, come along, Percy. There are things to be done."

"Yes, Your Highness," he responded dutifully, already falling into the role of a vassal as she led him out of the room. "As you wish."

* * *

I thank thee, my dear readers!


End file.
